


'CAUSE YOU'RE ALL I NEED

by Phuong_Sophie



Series: Beyond the Death [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Cause all of me loves all of youLove your curves and all your edgesAll your perfect imperfectionsGive your all to me, I'll give my all to youYou're my end and my beginningEven when I lose I'm winning'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you...Inspired by Taron Egerton singing in the movie “Sing”. Oh my God his voice is so stunning. And he is exactly the romantic big guy playing the piano (I can’t agree with you more Mr. Moon





	1. I CAN NEVER TURN YOU DOWN

Ginger là thầy phù thủy của Statesman.

Hay mama tổng quản của một mớ đàn ông đến mơ cũng mơ thấy đang uống rượu. Bạn biết mấy con sâu rượu rồi đấy. Bạn sẽ phải mua rượu cho họ, hầu họ uống rượu, đưa họ về nhà khi họ say xỉn, và cuối cùng thì dọn dẹp bất cứ thứ gì họ tống ra.

Trong trường hợp này, thì có nghĩa là Ginger sẽ lo từ việc chuẩn bị vũ khí cho các đặc vụ Stateman, hướng dẫn cho họ, chỉ đường cho họ thoát thân, và thỉnh thoảng phải cứu chữa cho những tai nạn hy hữu chả-ai-hiểu-nổi-tại-sao-lại-xảy-ra của họ.

Nói tóm lại thì Ginger rất có kinh nghiệm với mấy vụ hello-thần-chết-nhưng-tôi-về-dương-gian-đây.

Tuy nhiên, cái ngày cô phát hiện ra chuỗi âm thanh kỳ lạ từ một nhà thờ ở Kentucky, và gửi Tequila đến đó, cô vẫn không thể ngăn mình khỏi ngạc nhiên khi có một người có thể sống sót sau một phát súng bắn vào đầu.

Chưa kể là cái người đó mặc một bộ suit may đo sang chảnh đến mức Ginger nghi ngờ ông ấy nên bị _bắt cóc tống tiền_ thay vì _bị ăn đạn sau khi đã bị ăn hành tơi bời_ , dựa trên những vết thương lấp kín cơ thể cân đối đến không ngờ ở độ tuổi ấy. Nhưng rồi Ginger nhanh chóng phát hiện ra đó là một bộ suit _chống cmn đạn_ , và cái kính trên mặt người đàn ông không thể quen thuộc hơn với cô, vì chính cô cũng đang đeo một chiếc với những chức năng tương tự nhưng còn lâu mới hiện đại bằng, và chắc chắn nó không thể cứu cô khi cô bị bắn vào đầu, như nó đã cứu người đàn ông này. Ginger không biết phải khen kẻ bắn súng là thiện xạ, hay phải tán thưởng vận xui (hay vận may, Ginger không chắc) của hắn, khi mà có tỷ thứ trên mặt mà bạn có thể nhắm vào để tiễn một người về với Chúa, và bạn bắn trúng vào cái _mắt kính chống đạn_.

Chiếc kính đã vỡ vụn dưới sức nổ của viên đạn, khiến Ginger không thể lần ra xuất thân của người đàn ông nọ (nhưng không sao, Ginger sẽ thử với những thứ khác của ông). Không hiểu sao, cô cảm thấy có thiện cảm với ông, cho dù ông chỉ nằm đó. Và cô cảm nhận sự căng thẳng quen thuộc – nỗi lo sợ mất đi một đặc vụ mỗi lần có người tiến vào phòng cấp cứu của cô trên chiếc băng ca - khi phim chụp của người đàn ông cho cô thấy rằng ông ấy đang _thoi thóp_ , vì chiếc kính chỉ làm giảm sức sát thương của viên đạn, chứ không thể ngăn cản nó găm thẳng vào hốc mắt của ông. Pepper – bác sỹ thường trực của Stateman, người thường phụ giúp Ginger trong những ca phẫu thuật, thông báo rằng người đàn ông lạ mặt chỉ có 10% khả năng sống sót, vì viên đạn đã phần nào gây tổn thương đến não. Nhưng như mọi lần, Ginger không cho phép mình bỏ cuộc. Chúa ơi, người đàn ông này _chưa chết sau một phát đạn bắn vào đầu_ , điều đó còn khó khăn hơn bất cứ một ca mổ nào cô từng thực hiện trong đời, và một phần nào đó trong lòng Ginger muốn biết, _cái quái gì trên đời có thể khiến người ta muốn sống sót đến vậy._   

Giây phút Ginger gắp viên đạn ra khỏi hộp sọ, Pepper thì thầm vào tai cô: “ _Cuối cùng chúng ta cũng làm được”,_ Ginger đáp lại trong hơi thở nhẹ bỗng: “ _Phải, cuối cùng ông ấy cũng làm được.”_

Nữ bác sỹ nhìn cô khâu lại hốc mắt của người đàn ông, ngập ngừng và nói: “ _Cô biết đấy, ông ấy đã trải qua cuộc phẫu thuật, nhưng chúng ta vẫn chưa thực sự giành lại được ông ấy. Ông ấy đang hôn mê, và tôi nghĩ là cô đồng ý với tôi rằng nếu ông ấy tỉnh lại và chuyển sang trạng thái ngủ, thì chúng ta mới thành công.”_

Ginger cắt chỉ. Cô để các hộ lý của Statesman sắp xếp những công việc còn lại và ra dấu cho Pepper theo mình ra ngoài. Cô tháo bỏ chiếc khẩu trang trên mặt, thở ra một hơi dài trước khi quay lại với một nụ cười: _“Hãy tin vào tôi đi nào, căn phòng đó là nơi tôi chiến đấu với thần chết, và tôi chưa từng thua. Thêm nữa, hãy tin vào vận may của ông ấy. Không phải ai cũng căn được viên đạn vào đúng chỗ chống đạn duy nhất trên mặt đâu.”_

Pepper gật đầu, và cũng nở nụ cười. Ginger luôn là một phụ nữ thần kỳ, và ơn Chúa là những đặc vụ Stateman có người phụ nữ ấy làm mama tổng quản cho bọn họ.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry Hart chưa bao giờ có một giấc ngủ bình yên. Kể từ ngày cha mẹ ngài qua đời. Dù khi ngài vẫn còn là một chàng trai trẻ, hay đến tận khi những lần thức giấc giữa đêm khuya trở thành người bạn thân thiết với ngài, giống như những sợi tóc bạc ẩn giữa mái tóc nâu của ngài vậy.

Harry đã quen với những cơn mộng mị. Giấc mơ của ngài chỉ có hai màu, xám hoặc đỏ. _Những giấc mơ xám_. Có đôi khi chúng chỉ là ký ức của Harry về dinh thự nhà họ Hart, tòa lâu đài rêu phong không một bóng người, những món đồ cổ phủ vải trắng. Không gian tĩnh lặng đến mức Harry đồ rằng ngài có thể cảm nhận sức nặng của bầu không khí đang đè lên ngực. Ngài bước đi lên cầu thang xoắn dẫn lên tháp canh của tòa lâu đài. Tiếng đôi giày Oxford của ngài gõ trên bậc đá vọng lại trong giấc mơ, ám ảnh, rờn rợn đến mức ngài tự hỏi đó có phải là âm thanh mời gọi của cõi chết. Ngài sẽ nhìn xuống những bậc thang xoắn sâu hun hút, và thả mình xuống dưới. Và ngài sẽ tìm thấy mình chìm sâu trong chiếc giường êm-đến-không-tưởng, thay vì nền đá lạnh băng như ngài nghĩ. _Chỉ là mơ thôi, chết có dễ thế đâu Harry._

Cho đến khi Harry đã trở thành Galahad, thì những giấc mơ của ngài thêm một sắc xám: cát, khói, bụi, súng, và những tòa nhà đổ sập.

 _Những giấc mơ đỏ_ chỉ mới bắt đầu xuất hiện trong giấc ngủ của Harry từ cái ngày định mệnh ở Iraq. Màu đỏ của lửa, của những vụ nổ, và _máu._ Ngài chưa bao giờ nhớ ra rằng, bàn tay cha ôm mặt cậu bé Harry lần cuối lại nhuốm nhiều máu như thế. Hay lỗ đạn trên đầu kẻ tử thù của ngài liệu có hút luôn cả ngài vào cái sắc đỏ nhức nhối ấy hay không. Và Lee, hai bàn tay ôm xác chàng trai của ngài đỏ thẫm, ngài dường như vẫn thấy màu đỏ ấy trên tay khi ngài hạ chiếc quan tài của cậu xuống huyệt. Và đó cũng là sắc màu cuối cùng ngài nhớ được, trước khi một màu đen trùm lên tất cả thế giới xung quanh ngài.

Trước khi ngài tỉnh dậy, và phát hiện ra quanh mình chỉ toàn một màu trắng.

Harry nhìn quanh. Sắc trắng trải dài đến vô tận. Ngài không chắc nơi này là đâu. _Có lẽ là nơi ở của người chết trước khi đến thiên đường hay địa ngục chăng?_ Harry dừng việc nhìn bốn phía (vì suy cho cùng thì có cái quái gì để ngài nhìn đâu, ngoài cái sàn nhà trắng dưới chân ngài mà ngài cũng chẳng biết nó làm từ chất liệu gì hay kéo dài đến chỗ nào) và chấp nhận sự thật rằng ngài chỉ có _một mình._ Ngài nhớ ra ngài _đã chết._ Harry không thể không đảo mắt khi nghĩ đến sự cô độc đã theo đuổi ngài như thế nào trong suốt những năm tháng cuộc đời ngài, và vẫn không tha cho ngài cho dù ngài đã chết toi chết quách. Nếu Eggsy không xuất hiện, có lẽ ngài sẽ cân nhắc đến việc kết hôn với sự cô độc ấy mất thôi, xét trên sự chung thủy đến đáng sợ của nó với ngài.

Ý nghĩ đột ngột về chàng trai làm tim Harry thắt lại (ngài ngạc nhiên vì người chết mà cũng có thể đau thắt tim). Trái tim của ngài càng đau đớn hơn khi nhận ra ngài sẽ không thể ôm quả Trứng của ngài trong ngực, không thể trao cho cậu những nụ hôn mà ngài biết chắc chắn rằng sẽ làm cậu nức nở và đỏ ửng như một con tôm luộc, không thể thì thầm những lời yêu thương trong khi bàn tay ngài mơn trớn trên làn da của chàng trai như đang nâng niu thứ báu vật quý nhất trên đời. Harry cảm thấy hơi thở của ngài nghẹn lại trong lồng ngực, và đôi tay của ngài run rẩy khi ngài gục mặt xuống đó, không ngăn nổi những giọt nước mắt khi những ký ức về 24 giờ ngắn ngủi đó tràn ngập trong tâm trí ngài. Nếu Harry biết trước rằng Chúa sẽ không cho ngài sống bên Eggsy mãi mãi, ngài thà rằng một ngày đó không tồn tại (cho dù ý nghĩ đó chẳng giúp gì cho Harry ngoài việc làm việc thở của ngài càng thêm khó nhọc), còn hơn là cho chàng trai 24 giờ hạnh phúc và rồi biến nó thành vết sẹo ám ảnh cậu cả đời.

_(Bên trong căn phòng ICU của Statesman, Pepper nhíu mày khi nhìn thấy nhịp tim và huyết áp của người đàn ông đang tăng lên một cách khó hiểu. Cô vội vàng kiểm tra tình trạng của ông, nhưng ông vẫn chẳng có dấu hiệu gì của việc tỉnh lại)_

Harry cho phép mình khóc ướt cả chiếc áo cashmere mà ngài đang mặc trên người (ngài cũng không hiểu tại sao ngài lại khóc nhiều đến thế), trước khi có hai bàn tay to lớn vòng quanh ngài và _bế_ ngài lên.

Khoan đã, _bế ư_? What the fucking hell?

Harry mở mắt. Và trước mắt ngài, là hai khuôn mặt mà đến cả trong những giấc mơ điên rồ nhất, ngài cũng chưa từng nghĩ mình có thể gặp lại.

_Oh Lord. Oh Lord._

Cha ngài, vẫn lịch thiệp và cuốn hút trong chiếc áo sơ mi màu trắng và chiếc quần âu màu xanh navy. Mẹ ngài, vẫn duyên dáng trong chiếc váy vintage màu vàng chanh. Và Harry chợt phát hiện ra ngài đang nằm gọn trong lòng cha mình, với bàn tay mẹ ngài đặt trên mái tóc, cố vuốt những lọn tóc xoăn của ngài vào nếp. Ánh mắt Harry mở lớn, trong khi cha ngài đang lau những giọt nước mắt còn vương trên gò má bầu bĩnh, còn ngài thì đang cố tiếp nhận cái sự thật rằng mình đang ở trong hình dáng một _cậu nhóc_.

 _“Ôi, Trái tim bé nhỏ của mẹ, chuyện gì đã làm con khóc thế con yêu?”_ mẹ ngài hỏi, và Chúa biết Harry sẵn sàng chết để được nghe lại giọng nói ấy. _À thì ngài đã chết rồi đấy chứ đâu. Và okay, ngài là một cậu nhóc, điều đó lý giải khá xuất sắc cho đống nước mắt tèm lem không thể nào ngăn nổi lúc nãy đây._

 _“Con yêu cha mẹ. Con nhớ hai người.”_ Harry nhào lên ôm cổ cha mẹ ngài. Cuối cùng thì, chết cũng đâu tệ lắm, phải không?

“ _Cha mẹ sẽ ở đây với con chứ ạ?”,_ Harry _sụt sịt._ (Harry chỉ là một cậu bé thôi, chỉ là một cậu bé thôi, chắc chắn là chỉ là một cậu bé thôi … )

Harry cảm nhận thấy bàn tay ấm áp của cha đang vuốt dọc theo lưng ngài, và bàn tay của mẹ ngài mơn man trên mái tóc xoăn tít đang vùi vào cổ bà. Một lúc lâu sau, Harry vẫn không nghe thấy tiếng trả lời. Ngài tách mình ra khỏi cái ôm, lùi lại để nhìn cha mẹ mình với đôi mắt màu sô-cô-la mở lớn đầy nghi hoặc:

“ _Cha? Mẹ?”_

Đôi mắt ông bà Hart nhìn Harry vẫn trìu mến, đầy yêu thương như những ngày thơ bé. Nhưng lúc này, Harry nhận ra trong đó còn có thêm niềm vui xen lẫn sự tiếc nuối. Ngài tự hỏi điều gì trên đời có thể khiến cha mẹ ngài _tiếc nuối_ , khi cuối cùng họ cũng được đoàn tụ?

 _“Con yêu, cha mẹ rất vui nếu được ở bên con, nhưng giờ chưa phải lúc. Không, khi mà bấy lâu qua con sống trong đau khổ và cô độc.”_ Ánh mắt của mẹ ngài rơm rớm khi nói ra những lời ấy _,_ trong khi Harry vẫn đang cố tiêu hóa những gì đang diễn ra.

Cha ngài tiếp lời, và Harry bất ngờ vì chưa bao giờ giọng ông run rẩy đến thế: _“Chúa biết cha mẹ mong mang con lên thiên đường đến mức nào, nhưng không, con xứng đáng được nhiều hơn thế. Bởi con là tất cả những gì cha mẹ cần, cha mẹ không muốn gì hơn là có một người thay cha mẹ yêu thương con và coi con là cả thế giới. Nên là, đúng vậy, giờ chưa phải lúc đâu, Harry à”_

 _Chuyện này càng ngày càng không đúng._ Harry đảo mắt. Ngài không nhớ là hồi bé ngài có đảo mắt với cha mẹ mình không. Nhưng chỉ đơn giản là ngài không thể ngăn mình đừng làm vậy. Ngài chắc chắn không còn là một đứa trẻ để không hiểu nổi những gì cha ngài nói, nhưng vì lý do quái quỷ gì đó mà thực tế là ngài _đang_ không thể hiểu nổi lời ông. Chẳng lẽ người bé đi thì não cũng bé đi luôn??? Harry nhắm mắt lại và cố hình dung tất cả những lời của cha mẹ ngài, nhưng _vẫn chẳng có lý gì cả._ Và Harry mở mắt ra.

Cha mẹ ngài đã không còn ở đó.

Harry nhìn xung quanh đầy hoảng hốt. Chẳng có gì ngoài một màu trắng bất tận. Dường như tất cả chỉ là tưởng tượng. Nhưng hơi ấm từ bàn tay cha mẹ ngài vẫn còn vương trên mái tóc và da thịt ngài, thật hơn bất cứ giấc mơ nào Harry từng có.

 _“Cha? Mẹ?”_ Harry run rẩy gọi, trước khi gào lên bằng tất cả sức lực trong cơ thể bé nhỏ. Tiếng gọi của ngài rơi vào hư vô, và như một lẽ đương nhiên, chẳng có ai đáp lại.

Harry nằm vật xuống sàn, và một cơn choáng váng đánh úp vào đầu ngài khi nó va chạm với mặt sàn cứng (rõ ràng là đầu một đứa trẻ thì làm sao cứng bằng đầu một đặc vụ được, Harry thêm một lần nữa trải nghiệm tính chân thực của cuộc chết, và kết luận là nó không thua cuộc sống đâu, vì giờ ngài đang thấy quay quay). _Tỉnh lại đi nào Harry, chỉ là mơ thôi_ , Harry tự nhủ như một thói quen mỗi lần ngài chìm vào một giấc mơ kỳ quái nào đó. Nhưng lần này, thay vì tỉnh giấc, Harry lại thiếp đi đầy mệt mỏi.

_(Pepper thở phào khi nhịp tim và huyết áp của bệnh nhân bí ẩn quay trở lại với trạng thái ổn định ban đầu, và cô chỉnh lại gối đầu của ông trước khi quay trở lại với màn hình theo dõi. Và có lẽ đấy mới thực sự là lý do khiến đầu óc Harry quay cuồng.)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ai đó đã từng nói với Harry, rằng khi người ta chết đi, họ sẽ có một giấc mơ về cuộc đời mình trước khi về với Chúa. Harry nghĩ rằng ngài đang có một giấc mơ như vậy. Có lẽ cuộc tái ngộ với cha mẹ ngài là khởi đầu cho giấc mơ ấy, cho dù sự chân thực của nó khiến Harry không thực sự dám chắc chắn vào điều đó. Nhưng mà trong cái không gian trắng xóa bất tận này, mọi thứ đều nhanh chóng trở nên mơ hồ. Harry nằm bất động trên mặt sàn lành lạnh, những ký ức về tuổi thơ, về những năm tháng trong quân đội, về những điệp vụ chưa bao giờ được vinh danh của Kingsman nháng lên trong tâm trí ngài như một cuộn băng đầy sắc màu tua nhanh trên nền trắng. Ngài cảm giác không gian xung quanh mình chao đảo giữa những ký ức và sắc màu, cho đến khi tất cả cuộn xoáy lại và đột nhiên dừng lại ở một hình ảnh quen thuộc. Harry mở to mắt khi nhận ra, đối diện với ngài không còn là không gian mênh mông tuyền một màu trắng ấy nữa, mà là cái-trần-nhà-không-thể-lẫn-đi-đâu-được.

Trần nhà _của ngài._

Harry giật mình. Ngài đang nằm trên chiếc giường trải ga màu đỏ rượu trong phòng ngủ _của ngài_. Ngài chống tay ngồi dậy, nhưng chợt phát hiện thân mình nhẹ bỗng, và đôi tay ngài _xuyên qua_ chiếc chăn vẫn đang trải lộn xộn trên giường.

Trong một thoáng, Harry sững lại trước cảnh tượng _da thịt_ ngài đang _đan xen_ với lớp vải bông mà ngài biết chắc chắn rằng vô cùng mềm mịn.

Trước khi Harry chợt nhận ra lý do cho cảnh tượng _kinh dị_ đó.

_Ngài là một linh hồn._

_Một bóng ma._

Và vì lý do nào đó, ngài đang _ám_ căn nhà của chính mình.

Harry rùng mình khi những ý nghĩ đó lướt qua đầu ngài. Và đó là lúc ngài nghe thấy âm thanh chói tai của chiếc ấm đun nước vang lên dưới bếp. Trái tim của ngài như ngừng đập (Ma cũng có tim sao Harry????) khi nghĩ rằng có thể đó là Eggsy, cậu bé của ngài, đang ở trong căn bếp của ngài, và ngài còn hơn cả nóng lòng mong được nhìn thấy xem liệu chàng trai có khỏe mạnh bình an không, liệu quả Trứng bé nhỏ của ngài có đau đớn nhiều không, khi phải nhìn ngài ra đi như thế.

Ngài thấy mình lướt xuống những bậc cầu thang, đi xuyên qua cánh cửa phòng bếp. Và kia, cậu bé của ngài. Trong chiếc áo ngủ màu đỏ của ngài mà cậu hằng yêu thích. Trong chiếc ghế mà ngài vẫn thường ngồi. Bên cạnh cậu là hai ly trà ngài vẫn hay pha vào mỗi sáng. Harry không thể nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của cậu, vì Eggsy đang gục xuống bàn. Nhưng Harry có thể thấy đôi vai cậu đang run rẩy, và ý muốn ôm chặt lấy chàng trai cứ thế cứa vào tim Harry như một con dao cùn, giết chết ngài trong sự bất lực (dù ngài đã không còn sống nữa). Harry yêu Eggsy là để đôi mắt xanh ấy luôn sáng lên trong những nụ cười, chứ không phải để nó nhòa đi bởi những giọt lệ. _Ta yêu em, my dear boy, nên em đừng khóc, em có nghe thấy ta không, Eggsy?_

Trái tim Harry quặn thắt khi đôi tay ngài xuyên qua mái tóc vàng của chàng trai. Ngài cứ ngỡ ngài đã trải qua mọi sự đớn đau trên cuộc đời này, nhưng đến giờ phút này, ngài mới biết được, cay đắng nhất không phải là chết đi, hay sống sót, mà là khi chết đi và rồi phải chứng kiến người ngài yêu thương sống sót trong đau khổ. Nhưng ý nghĩ rời bỏ Eggsy còn đau đớn hơn cả điều đó. Ngài thà rằng sẽ mãi là một linh hồn như thế này, được ở bên chàng trai, được yêu cậu, cho dù cái chết đã ngăn cách hai người mãi mãi. Harry vòng tay ôm lấy Eggsy, và cầu nguyện bằng tất cả sinh mệnh của mình, rằng cậu sẽ cảm nhận được, _dù chỉ một chút thôi cũng đủ rồi._

Đột nhiên, Harry nghe thấy Eggsy lên tiếng. Hay đúng hơn, là ngài _nghe thấy_ suy nghĩ của chàng trai. Quả Trứng nọ đang nhớ đến cuộc cãi vã của họ, cậu trách ngài bỏ cậu lại một mình, rồi lại tự trách mình vì những lời cuối cùng giữa họ là những lời cay nghiệt. Harry nghẹn ngào khi nỗi đau của chàng trai vang vọng thành lời trong không gian, khi cậu tự hỏi liệu ngài có tha thứ cho cậu, và liệu ngài có mãi ở bên cậu, mãi yêu cậu, vượt qua cả cái chết như ngài đã hứa. Harry chua xót khi nhìn giọt nước mắt của ngài xuyên qua Eggsy rồi biến mất vào hư vô, và ngài trả lời cậu, cho dù cậu chẳng thể nào nghe được.

_“Ôi cậu bé của ta, sao em có thể nghĩ rằng ta sẽ không tha thứ cho em chứ? Và đương nhiên là ta sẽ mãi ở bên em rồi.”_

Chỏm đầu của Eggsy xuyên qua chiếc cằm chẻ của Harry khi cậu đột ngột ngẩng đầu lên khỏi cánh tay, đôi mắt còn vương nước mắt dáo dác nhìn xung quanh căn bếp. Harry tự hỏi điều gì khiến cậu giật mình như thế, cho đến khi ngài một lần nữa nghe thấy suy nghĩ của cậu, lần này là về _ảo giác, Harry đang ở thiên đường và Harry không thể nói chuyện với mình được._

_Oh Lord._

Một niềm vui sướng len lỏi trong lòng Harry, và tim ngài dường như đập nhanh hơn khi ngài nhận ra, cũng như việc ngài có thể nghe được suy nghĩ của Eggsy, dường như cậu cũng nghe thấy lời nói của ngài. Ngài có thể _ở bên_ cậu mãi mãi, đúng không?

Harry lướt theo Eggsy khi cậu bước chân vào căn phòng thay đồ, và ngài nóng lòng chờ được trò chuyện thêm với tình yêu của ngài. Ngài nhìn Eggsy khoác lên mình bộ suit mà ngài đã đặt may cho cậu, và ngài như ngừng thở khi chứng kiến giấc mơ của ngài thành sự thật: Eggsy, đẹp đẽ bất chấp đôi mắt sưng đỏ và sống mũi ửng hồng, trông thật vừa vặn trong bộ đồ màu xanh navy kẻ sọc, bộ đồ mà Harry đã cố ý đặt may giống hệt với bộ suit ngài yêu thích nhất. Cùng lúc, trí não Harry bừng tỉnh trước sự thật rằng Eggsy hẳn đã trở thành một Kingsman, dựa trên việc cậu đang mặc bộ suit đó để ra ngoài, và dựa trên việc cậu đang sống trong căn nhà này của ngài. Ngài tự hỏi cuộc trò chuyện của ngài với cha mẹ ở chốn hư ảo kia đã kéo dài bao lâu, và ngài đã bỏ lỡ những gì. Nhưng cuối cùng thì, có lẽ chẳng có điều gì là quan trọng, khi mà quả Trứng của ngài đã ở đây, bình an như ngài mong ước, và trở thành người đàn ông mà ngài tự hào.

Harry đứng cạnh Eggsy và nhìn cậu qua tấm gương. Những ký ức về ngày Harry trao cho Eggsy cơ hội để trở thành một Kingsman lại ùa về. Chúa biết ngài nhớ da diết cái cách hai người nhìn nhau trong gương, và ước gì ngài có thêm một cơ hội để làm điều đó. _Đừng quá tham lam Harry, ở bên cạnh Eggsy thế này và đôi lúc nói chuyện với em ấy, thế là quá đủ rồi._

Harry nhìn chàng trai chỉnh lại cà vạt, đeo nhẫn vào ngón tay út, đeo đồng hồ và cuối cùng là chiếc kính đặc vụ. _Hoàn hảo. Và đứng bên nhau, hai người trông xứng đôi hơn bao giờ hết._ Harry dõi theo ánh mắt của Eggsy khi cậu nhìn lại mình lần cuối trong gương, và bất ngờ khi ánh mắt của họ _gặp nhau._

_Ôi Chúa nhân từ._

Harry rướn người để đặt tay lên tấm kính, và để lại gần chàng trai hơn trong ánh mắt sững sờ của cả hai. Harry ngạc nhiên khi bàn tay của ngài không xuyên qua mặt thủy tinh. Còn Eggsy thì đang lắp bắp. Cậu thực sự _đang nói chuyện_ với Harry, chứ không còn là suy nghĩ nữa. Harry còn trên cả sung sướng khi được thề thốt tình yêu của mình với quả Trứng bé nhỏ, trong khi đôi tay Eggsy đang viền theo những đường nét của ngài trong gương. Ngài khao khát đôi tay đó, đôi tay mà ngài biết là cực kỳ ấm áp đó, chạm vào khuôn mặt của ngài, khuôn mặt thực sự của ngài, chứ không phải là một hình ảnh trong tấm kính. Ngài nhìn khuôn mặt trắng bệch của Eggsy, một tay vẫn chống trên tấm gương, một tay ngài định đưa lên để lau đi những giọt nước mắt trên mặt cậu. Dường như hiểu ý muốn của ngài, Eggsy quay lại.

Và đó là lúc cơ thể ngài đột nhiên xuyên qua tấm thủy tinh.

_Shit._

Harry nhìn Eggsy một lần nữa ngơ ngác nhìn khắp căn phòng. Ngài thầm nguyền rủa bản thân khi thấy đôi mắt xanh lại chìm vào lạc lối và cô độc.       

 _Không, ngài không thể để mọi chuyện diễn ra như thế này được._ Harry thầm nghĩ khi ngài lướt theo bóng lưng buồn bã của chàng trai. Ngài không thích cái cách mọi chuyện đang diễn ra, _vô lý và không thể kiểm soát_. Harry cố dùng hết tất cả những nơ-ron trong bộ não siêu quần của ngài để tìm ra một lời giải thích cho _sự tồn tại_ của ngài bên cạnh Eggsy, hay làm thế nào mà hai người có thể nói chuyện với nhau, và cái quái gì trên đời khiến ngài thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như một vị thần.

Ngài bắt đầu có cảm giác đau đầu (Harry lại một lần nữa ngạc nhiên, vì hóa ra ngoài đau tim thì người chết còn có thể đau đầu nữa cơ đấy). Harry nhìn Eggsy vẫy tay ra hiệu cho chiếc taxi của Kingsman rời đi, quyết định nên dẹp chuyện suy nghĩ đó sang một bên. Vì Chúa, Harry không thích làm những chuyện vô ích, và lúc này thì đi bộ bên cạnh cậu bé của ngài có vẻ là điều tốt hơn cho cả trái tim và cái đầu đang đau nhức của Harry.

Eggsy rải những bước chậm rãi trên con đường quen thuộc, còn Harry lặng lẽ lướt phía sau chàng trai. Ngài chợt nhận ra chưa bao giờ ngài ngắm nhìn cậu bé của ngài từ phía sau. Luôn là hai người họ cũng rảo bước, hoặc Eggsy lẽo đẽo đi theo ngài như một chú cún dễ thương và ngọt ngào. Chẳng hiểu sao Harry thấy ghét sự thẳng tắp trong bóng lưng của Eggsy lúc này. Dường như ngài có thể tưởng tượng ra những thớ cơ đang căng cứng vì gánh gồng dưới lớp vải dệt – đó chẳng phải là dáng đứng của chính bản thân ngài trong suốt bao năm đấy hay sao? Những người bên ngoài sẽ cho rằng dáng lưng đó thật thanh lịch và quý tộc, nhưng chỉ có Harry biết điều đó mệt mỏi ra sao, khi luôn phải giữ thân mình thẳng tắp, ngay cả trong lúc những nỗi đau đè nặng trên vai khiến ngài muốn sụp đổ và vỡ vụn. Harry đưa tay chạm vào bóng lưng cậu bé của ngài. _Ước gì đôi bàn tay to lớn của ngài có thể chạy dọc sống lưng xinh đẹp kia,_ ngài sẽ xóa đi mọi mệt mỏi và đớn đau của cậu, ngài sẽ thì thầm vào tai cậu rằng, mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, _vì em đã có ta ở đây, ta sẽ che chở cho em, ta sẽ phù hộ và bảo vệ em, để em luôn là chú cún con bé bỏng hạnh phúc của ta, để đôi chân em luôn nhún nhảy. Sẽ chẳng có gì có thể buộc em phải gồng mình, em sẽ đứng thẳng lưng vì ta yêu em, và chỉ vì thế mà thôi._

Nhưng tất cả chỉ là khao khát của ngài mà thôi, vì một lần nữa, bàn tay ngài lại xuyên qua bờ vai Eggsy. Harry hạ tay xuống. Những khớp ngón tay của ngài kêu răng rắc khi ngài cuộn những ngón tay thành nắm đấm, không ngăn nổi chúng run rẩy và nổi gân xanh khi sự tức giận trào dâng trong linh hồn ngài. _Chúa ơi, ngài phải làm gì đây?_ Harry thấy sống mũi cay xè, đôi mắt ngài dường như đã vương hơi nước. _Bình tĩnh nào Harry, kích động không giúp ngài nghĩ ra được cách gì đâu, có lẽ ngài cần thêm một chút thời gian._ Harry nén tiếng nghẹn ngào trong lồng ngực, trước khi rảo bước theo bóng dáng Eggsy đang xa dần. 

Chàng trai đi men theo những cột điện bên lề đường, đôi mắt xanh vẫn còn ươn ướt chốc chốc lại nhìn sang những ngôi nhà cổ kính với mặt gương đang phản chiếu lại hình dáng xinh đẹp của cậu trong bộ suit lịch lãm. Ngài nhìn những khách bộ hành vội vã đi vượt qua Eggsy, thỉnh thoảng có người quay lại nhìn cậu với ánh mắt kỳ quặc. Cũng đúng thôi, cậu bé của ngài, trong dáng vẻ của một quý ông, một người _đáng lẽ ra phải biết phép lịch sự, rằng nên đi sát vào phía trong của vỉa hè để nhường phía ngoài cho những người muốn vượt lên,_ lại đang vô tình hay cố ý ngáng đường họ. _Như thể em ấy đang đợi ai đó sánh bước_.

Như thể em ấy đang _có_ ai đó sánh bước ở bên.

Harry sững người như bị sét đánh. _Là ngài_. Eggsy đang nhường nơi đó cho _ngài._ Ký ức về buổi sáng hôm ấy tràn vào tâm trí Harry như một cơn lũ. Ngài, như một đứa trẻ con mới biết yêu, đã cố tình đuổi chiếc taxi của Kingsman đi, để họ có gần một tiếng đồng hồ sóng bước. Và cho dù ngài luôn nhìn về phía trước, ngài biết rõ rằng đôi mắt của Eggsy chưa một khắc rời khỏi khuôn mặt của ngài. Cái cảm giác được yêu thương, được trân trọng, được tin tưởng và được dựa vào ấy, vượt qua mọi thứ mà Harry có thể tưởng tượng trong đời, khi một lần nữa, lại có ai đó coi ngài là _cả thế giới_. Tất cả những cảm giác ấy, ngay lúc này đây, lại đang rên xiết, cồn cào, cuộn xoáy bên trong ngài. Rằng họ đã yêu nhau bằng tất cả những gì họ có.

Harry bước lên ngang hàng với Eggsy. Ngài giật mình khi chợt nhận ra bộ suit trên người ngài đã thay đổi, từ màu xanh navy kẻ sọc, sang bộ suit màu xám bạc ngài đã bận trong buổi sáng hôm ấy ( _lại một chuyện bí ẩn nữa, thêm vào đống chuyện bí ấn mà Harry còn chưa giải quyết xong_ ). Harry quay sang ngắm nhìn cậu bé yêu thương của ngài, và một lần nữa, ánh mắt họ lại gặp nhau. _Ôi,_ Harry thầm thì khi sự thật như con sóng đánh úp vào những cảm xúc vốn đã tràn bờ của ngài, _em đang nhìn ta, chứ nào phải ngắm nhìn những cửa hiệu bên đường. Ước gì ngày đó ta đã quay lại nhìn em, ước gì ta biết được, buổi sáng hôm ấy, đôi mắt xanh của em phản chiếu ánh nắng và lấp lánh niềm vui như thế nào. Ta phải làm gì đây, my little Eggsy, để ta được nhìn thấy ánh mắt ấy thêm một lần nữa?_

Đôi mắt buồn của Eggsy cứ nhìn sâu mãi vào đôi mắt nâu của người đặc vụ già. Họ nhìn nhau lâu đến mức, Harry tự hỏi phải chăng Eggsy đang _thực sự_ nhìn thấy ngài, chứ không phải là tưởng tượng. Nhưng ngài không dám đưa tay lên chạm vào cậu bé của ngài, hay dám nói gì với cậu, vì có vẻ mỗi lần chuyện đó diễn ra, ngài lại _tan biến_ trong tầm mắt của Eggsy.

Rồi Harry chợt nghe quả Trứng ung hỏi ngài: _“Em nhớ ông đến điên mất rồi. Ở trên đó, ông có xem lại My Fair Lady chứ?”_

Đôi môi Harry mím lại khi ngài cố nhịn một nụ cười xòa. Ôi, cậu bé của ngài. _Đến bao giờ em mới thôi khiến ta ngạc nhiên đây, my darling?_

 _“Ta không thể trả lời câu đó của em được, vì tiếc là ta chưa lên thiên đường.”_ Harry nháy mắt với Eggsy. Ngài không thể bắt mình im lặng mãi được, không, khi mà cậu bé của ngài đáng yêu đến thế.

Harry nhìn thấy Eggsy giật mình ngỡ ngàng. Okay, _chắc chắn_ là cậu đang thực sự nhìn thấy ngài, và nghe ngài nói chuyện. _Và Harry lại sắp sửa biến mất đây, ngài biết mà._ Eggsy lắc đầu. Khi cậu mở đôi mắt xanh tròn xoe ngơ ngác, Harry biết Eggsy nghĩ cậu sắp phát điên rồi.

Vì đó cũng chính là cảm giác của ngài lúc này.

Người đặc vụ lớn tuổi không rời chàng trai của ngài một bước. Trong suốt buổi họp của Kingsman, cảm xúc của ngài cứ trồi sụt như một đồ thị hình sin. Ngài không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi không thấy Chester King ngồi ở vị trí Arthur, và ngài vui hơn bao giờ hết khi Eggsy ngồi vào chiếc ghế bên tay phải của vị vua mới. Chiếc ghế đã từng là của ngài suốt hai mấy năm qua. Và ý nghĩ rằng _nếu chẳng may_ có ai đó khác không phải Eggsy ngồi vào đó, hay Eggsy ngồi vào một vị trí khác chưa từng thuộc về ngài, sẽ khiến Harry ghen tị không chịu nổi mất. Harry đứng đằng sau chiếc ghế quen thuộc, và nghe Merlin tóm tắt lại diễn biến của ngày V-day. _Chester King, son of the bitch_. Harry muốn chửi thề (cho dù vốn từ để chửi thề của ngài không nhiều lắm, và ngài cũng ít khi chửi thề) vào bản mặt trịch thượng của tên trưởng giả khốn kiếp đó. Làm sao mà hắn lại dám thỏa hiệp với Valentine, làm sao mà hắn lại dám _đe dọa giết chết_ cậu bé của ngài cơ chứ? Làm sao hắn có thể làm thế, khi mà trước đó hắn đã cố tình đẩy ngài vào chỗ chết? Chính hắn là kẻ khiến ngài phải rời xa cậu bé yêu quý của ngài, chính hắn là kẻ buộc Eggsy phải chịu đựng nỗi đau mà dù có chết Harry cũng không bao giờ muốn chàng trai phải chịu đựng. Chính hắn, là lý do cho nỗi đau và đôi mắt sưng đỏ kia, là lý do cho _sự tồn tại vật vờ đáng nguyền rủa_ này của ngài. Hắn xứng đáng chết trong nhục nhã như thế, khi cậu bé của ngài, người mà hắn luôn coi khinh và rẻ rúng, lại cao tay hơn hắn một bậc. Nhưng không, chỉ có thế là chưa đủ, chưa thể nào đủ, nếu so sánh với sự độc ác của Chester. Harry không dám chắc ngài có gặp lại hắn trên thiên đường (hay địa ngục) không, nhưng nếu có ngày đó, ngài sẽ đảm bảo rằng, không có một từ ngữ nào có thể diễn tả hết cơn thịnh nộ của ngài, khi nó trút xuống tên khốn đó.

Nhưng rồi cơn thịnh nộ của Harry đột nhiên dịu lại, khi Merlin tóm tắt lại chiến công của Eggsy và Roxy. Harry nhìn danh sách dài dằng dặc của những chính trị gia và những người nổi tiếng có tầm ảnh hưởng đã chết trong sự kiện V-day, nhưng đầu óc ngài lúc này không còn chỗ cho việc lo lắng đến hòa bình thế giới nữa. Tất cả những gì ngài muốn làm lúc này, là ôm lấy chàng trai của ngài, và nói cho cậu biết rằng, ngài tự hào về cậu đến mức nào, rằng xin cậu, hãy để ngài rút lại những lời cuối cùng kia, vì Chúa ơi, ngài không bao giờ muốn Eggsy nghĩ rằng ngài đem theo sự thất vọng về cậu mà chết đi.

Tiếng gọi của Merlin làm Harry giật mình (dù sao đi nữa, ngài cũng đã mang cái tên Galahad trong suốt hơn 20 năm cơ mà), trong một tích tắc, ngài đã nghĩ phải chăng ông bạn trọc cũng nhìn thấy ngài. Nhưng rồi ngài tự nhận ra ý nghĩ đó thật ngớ ngẩn. Nếu thật là vậy, thì hẳn Merlin phải nhảy dựng lên, chứ không phải đằng hắng mà cất tiếng gọi từ tốn như thế. Ánh mắt lo lắng của Merlin khiến Harry vội vã cúi xuống nhìn khuôn mặt cậu bé của ngài, xem phải chăng có gì không ổn đang xảy ra với chàng trai. Phải rồi, có tỷ thứ không ổn ấy chứ: viền mắt Eggsy vẫn còn sưng sưng, đỏ ửng trên nước da tái nhợt, đôi môi chàng trai cũng đánh mất sắc hồng tươi vốn có, mím chặt như đang kìm nén điều gì; ánh mắt lạc lối tố cáo cậu nãy giờ không hề đặt tâm trí vào buổi họp. Harry không cần suy nghĩ nhiều cũng biết rằng, lý do cho những điều không ổn ấy, chính là ngài. Lần đầu tiên, ngài tự vấn về _sự tồn tại của ngài_ cạnh chàng trai lúc này. Chúa biết ngài đã hạnh phúc đến nhường nào, khi được ở cạnh cậu lúc này, và mãi mãi về sau, nhưng ngài sẽ không đánh đổi hạnh phúc của Eggsy để có điều đó. Nếu việc ngài ở bên Eggsy như thế này chỉ khiến cậu thêm đau khổ, thì Harry thà một mình gánh chịu nỗi đau đó mà tan biến vào hư vô.

Sự băn khoăn ấy cứ đeo đuổi Harry mãi. Trong suốt thời gian Eggsy khám bệnh (ơn Chúa cậu nhóc của ngài không sao, và lạy Chúa, vì cậu nghĩ sự tồn tại của ngài chỉ là ảo giác thôi ư???), cho đến khi cậu ngẩn người ở nhà thờ. Một tiếng nói nho nhỏ vọng lên từ một góc nào đó trong tâm trí Harry, rằng _khi mọi chuyện còn chưa quá tồi tệ, thì ngài nên biến đi cho rồi_ , còn một góc khác thì lại an ủi ngài, rằng _chỉ cần ngài cố gắng ngăn mình đừng nói chuyện với cậu nữa, thì chắc sẽ ổn thôi._ Harry thả mình xuống băng ghế, bên cạnh Eggsy, bàn tay ngài trùm lên bàn tay chàng trai đang đặt trên đầu gối, và ngài ước gì khoảnh khắc này cứ kéo dài mãi mãi. Có lẽ ngài sẽ yên lặng ở bên quả Trứng của ngài như thế này, ngài sẽ không tham lam mà đòi hỏi điều gì hơn. Ngài sẽ chờ cho đến khi chàng trai đoàn tụ cùng ngài ở thiên đường thật sự. Còn bây giờ, với ngài, chốn dương gian này chính là thiên đường đây, _vì nơi nào có em, my boy, mới là thiên đường của ta._

Harry lắng nghe cuộc trò chuyện của hai đứa trẻ với vị Cha xứ. Ngài có cảm giác ruột gan mình đang cuộn lại một cách kỳ cục: ờ thì nếu là một thời điểm khác, khi ngài _còn sống_ , ngài sẽ không thể ngăn mình _đảo mắt_ trước mấy lời đó, vì ý tưởng về linh hồn ám ảnh nhà cửa, với ngài, thực sự chỉ là mấy câu chuyện câu khách của Hollywood mà thôi. Nhưng bây giờ, dựa trên thực tế là ngài đang là _một linh hồn đeo bám Eggsy_ , ờ thì… Harry nhìn cậu bé của ngài đang thần mặt ra, sau khi bị tiếng léo nhéo của hai đứa trẻ đánh thức. Tim Harry đập nhanh hơn khi ý nghĩ _biết đâu Eggsy sẽ nhận ra sự tồn tại của mình_ chợt lướt qua trong tâm trí ngài. Ngài giật mình khi quả Trứng ung đột nhiên đuổi theo vị Cha xứ. Và ngài đã chửi thề khi nghe ông ta khuyên cậu nên cầu nguyện cho linh hồn siêu thoát đi, _cầu nguyện cho_ ngài _siêu thoát đi._

Shit. Bộ mấy người này chỉ sống và cầu nguyện thôi hả?

Harry không hề đau khổ, ít nhất là khi được ở bên Eggsy như thế này ( _thực ra thì ngài có đau khổ mà Harry_ ). Nhưng nếu Eggsy thực sự cầu nguyện cho ngài siêu thoát đi, thì ngài sẽ phải làm sao đây? Vì Chúa, ngài chưa bao giờ nỡ từ chối bất cứ yêu cầu gì của chàng trai.

Nhưng rồi Harry nghe tiếng chửi thề tương tự của Eggsy. Và một góc nhỏ nào đó trong tâm trí Harry đang nhảy múa, rằng chàng trai cũng muốn ngài ở bên, chàng trai sẽ không cầu nguyện cho ngài siêu thoát, và ngài sẽ làm như vậy.

Harry nhìn theo bóng lưng chàng trai trong ráng chiều đỏ rực, và thầm nghĩ: _“Phải rồi, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, rồi em ấy sẽ vượt qua được chuyện này, phải không Eggsy?”_

Không đâu. Mọi chuyện còn lâu mới ổn.

Và Harry biết, đau khổ biết, nếu ngài còn ở đây, Eggsy sẽ không bao giờ vượt qua được chuyện này.

Harry nhìn căn nhà tối om của ngài, nhìn chiếc gối đẫm nước mắt, nhìn Eggsy thì thầm xin ngài hãy siêu thoát. Ngài nhớ về căn nhà ấm áp trong ánh đèn vàng, nhớ chiếc gối Eggsy đá xuống giường để gối đầu lên tay ngài, tiếng ngáy nhè nhẹ vang lên bên tai ngài, yên bình và an lòng hơn bất cứ âm thanh nào khác, nhớ đôi môi mềm mại của chàng trai thì thầm tên ngài như thể đó là một loại bùa chú ngấm sâu vào máu cậu. Harry nhìn chàng trai của ngài một lần cuối. Những giọt lệ vẫn nối đuôi nhau không ngừng, từ bên dưới cánh tay đang vắt lên đôi mắt mà Harry biết chắc chắn rằng đang sưng đỏ của cậu. Harry cúi người đặt một nụ hôn (mà đương nhiên là ngài không thể có cảm giác gì, vì ngài đang vô hình) lên đôi môi cậu bé của ngài. Một giọt nước mắt vô hình rơi xuống vệt tròn ướt đẫm trên chiếc gối màu đỏ thẫm.

Nếu đó là điều em muốn, my little Eggsy...

Harry biến mất.


	2. I'D RATHER BE WITH YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nơi đâu chúng ta được ở bên nhau, nơi đó là hạnh phúc.  
> Và chúng ta chỉ cần có thế, phải không cậu bé của ta?

Harry có cảm giác ai đó đang nhìn ngài. Trực giác nhiều năm của một đặc vụ. Trực giác đó cũng cho ngài biết, cái người đang nhìn ngài, dù là ai đi chăng nữa, thì cũng không có sát ý, hay ác ý. Harry biết ngài đã quay trở lại cái nơi trắng xóa đó (Ai đó làm ơn cho ngài biết nơi này là đâu được không?), vì cho dù với bờ mi nhắm chặt, ngài vẫn có thể cảm nhận cái ánh sáng chói lòa của nơi này đang làm đau mắt ngài. Ngài bỗng nhớ ánh đèn vàng trong căn nhà của ngài khủng khiếp. Nhưng Harry còn lựa chọn nào khác đâu. Có lẽ đây là nơi mà người chết gặp gỡ nhau thật, chứ không phải là một giấc mơ như ngài tưởng lúc ban đầu.

Vậy nên, Harry có chút chờ mong rằng cha mẹ ngài đã quay lại. Ngài khẽ chớp mắt. Ánh sáng khiến ngài nhíu mày và nheo mắt lại trước khi tìm kiếm xem ai đang ngồi bên cạnh ngài. Harry nghe tiếng cười khùng khục của một người đàn ông, và một giọng nói vang lên trong não của ngài, rằng tiếng cười đó thuộc về một người chắc chắn là trẻ hơn rất nhiều so với cha ngài.

Harry mở mắt và phát hiện _Lee Unwin_ đang ngồi bên cạnh ngài. Phải, Lee Unwin, trẻ trung, phơi phới, trong bộ quân phục màu đen, chính xác là bộ đồ cậu đã mặc vào cái ngày cậu hy sinh. Harry nhanh chóng nhận ra ngài cũng đang mặc bộ đồ tương tự. Và đã không còn là một cậu nhóc (ơn Chúa vì điều đó).

Lee nhìn Harry chống tay ngồi dậy bằng ánh mắt thích thú. Đôi mắt xanh của cậu long lanh và nhấp nháy những tia sáng tinh nghịch. Chưa bao giờ Harry nhận ra Eggsy giống Lee nhiều đến thế. Và một cảm giác khó tả, biết ơn, tội lỗi, và _xấu hổ_ len lỏi trong tâm trí Harry khi nhận ra 1) Ngài đã hẹn hò với con trai của Lee và 2) Cha của người yêu ngài còn ít hơn ngài cả một mớ tuổi.

 _“Tôi không ngờ quý ngài Harry Hart lúc ngủ dậy lại có khuôn mặt dễ thương như thế đấy. Thảo nào Eggsy yêu ngài chết đi được, nhỉ?”_ Lee nháy mắt với Harry, quyết định nên mở lời trước bởi Harry đã quá _ngại_ đến mức không biết nói gì cho thích hợp.

Quả thực là Harry không biết nói gì cho đúng trong hoàn cảnh này, nhưng những lời Lee vừa nói chắc chắn còn lâu mới được gọi là thích hợp, và cũng chẳng phải là những gì Harry _đoán_ là ngài sẽ được nghe. Dễ thương ư? Và thế quái nào mà Lee lại biết Eggsy yêu ngài? Tại sao sau khi ngài chết, mọi người lại có xu hướng khiến ngài trở thành một tên đần thế nhỉ?

 _“Sorry?”_ Harry nhíu mày, và nhìn Lee với khuôn mặt cá chết.

 _“Ôi, trông ngài kìa, làm sao quả Trứng của tôi có thể chịu nổi bản mặt cá chết đó của ngài nhỉ? Ngài chắc chắn không bỏ bùa gì vào đồ ăn của thằng bé đấy chứ?”_ Lee cười ngất, và Harry lại thấy tim mình thót lên một cái khi dường như ngài đang nhìn thấy một chàng trai khác xuyên qua bóng dáng của Lee, với nụ cười rạng rỡ treo trên mặt trong suốt quãng đường hai người đi bộ từ nhà ngài đến tiệm may, và Harry còn hơn cả hạnh phúc khi nhớ rằng, ngài chính là lý do cho nụ cười đó.

Harry đảo mắt. Và Lee coi hành động đó nghĩa là _miễn bình luận vì ta không có gì để nói._

Lee ôm đầu gối, thân thể cậu lắc lư nhè nhẹ (và Harry hiểu đó là cậu muốn đợi ngài cất lời, nếu cái thói quen tương tự của Eggsy đúng là được di truyền từ cha mình). Sau chừng ấy năm, cuối cùng Harry cũng có cơ hội gặp lại chàng trai trẻ đã hy sinh mạng sống cho ngài. Chúa biết Harry có ti tỉ điều muốn nói với Lee, rằng ngài rất tiếc vì chuyện đã xảy ra, rằng đó là lỗi của ngài khi đã bất cẩn đến thế, rằng đáng lý ra Lee nên để ngài chết đi cho xong, rằng ngài đã phụ sự hy sinh của Lee khi 17 năm qua vợ và con cậu phải sống trong cảnh khốn khó, rằng con trai cậu xuất sắc y như cậu năm nào, rằng tạ ơn Lee đã cứu mạng ngài và đem đến thế giới Eggsy – người đã cho ngài sống lại lần nữa, rằng ngài yêu Eggsy hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời, và rằng ngài sẽ làm tất cả để Eggsy hạnh phúc, nhưng ngài không thể…

Cổ họng ngài nghẹn đắng. Và cuối cùng, Harry chỉ đủ sức thốt ra ba chữ: _“Ta xin lỗi”._

Khuôn mặt chàng trai nhăn lại khi nghe ba chữ đó. Lee đột ngột ngồi gần lại phía Harry, một bàn tay khoác lên vai ngài (và cậu không giấu vẻ ngạc nhiên trên mặt khi thấy Harry để yên cho cậu làm như thế, trước giờ cậu vẫn gắn cho quý ngài Harry Hart cái mác _hiện vật quý giá, cấm sờ_ ). Cơ thể Harry cứng đờ lại trong tích tắc, nhưng rồi ngài thả lỏng thân mình và khẽ tựa đầu vào vai Lee. Lần này, đến lượt chàng trai sững người.

_“Ngài biết đấy, tôi vẫn tưởng ngài luôn là “Mighty in war” cơ. Tôi ngưỡng mộ ngài vì điều đó, vì tôi đã luôn muốn trở thành một chiến binh bất khả chiến bại như ngài.”_

Tiếng cười trầm buồn của Harry vọng lên từ đâu đó dưới cổ Lee, và chàng trai hít một hơi dài trước khi cậu cũng tựa đầu mình vào mái tóc xoăn bất trị của người đặc vụ.

 _“Nhưng giờ thì tôi nghĩ rằng, đến chiến thần thì cũng có quyền được mệt mỏi chứ. Mà này Harry, sau ngần ấy năm đứng thẳng tắp như thế, lưng ngài đã ẹo chưa vậy?”_ Lee bật cười trước ý tưởng điên rồ về việc Harry fucking Hart cũng có ngày bị ẹo lưng.

Harry bật cười. Cha con Unwin luôn là những con người đầy ắp sự bất ngờ. Hai chàng trai trẻ tuổi, tràn trề nhựa sống, và đến khi ngài đã chết đi rồi, vẫn không thôi chứng minh cho ngài thấy họ đã tiếp thêm sức sống cho cuộc đời ảm đạm của ngài như thế nào.

 _“Ta mượn vai của cậu không có nghĩa là cột sống của ta có vấn đề gì đâu, chàng trai ạ.”_ Harry ngồi thẳng dậy, đột nhiên cảm thấy vui vẻ hơn bao giờ hết khi đối diện với đôi mắt sáng bừng và nụ cười rạng rỡ rõ-ràng-là-vô-cùng-thân-thuộc. Và ánh mắt ngài, như một phản xạ, mềm mại và ấm áp hẳn lại khi chạm vào đôi mắt xanh xám ấy.      

Lee rùng mình. _Không, đây chắc chắn không phải là Harry fucking Hart mà cậu biết. Không phải là Harry fucking Hart với thương hiệu mặt cá chết và mắt vô tình. Chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra với người thầy của cậu thế?_

Nhưng rồi Lee nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Harry nhanh chóng chuyển từ ấm áp sang tiếc nuối. Và Lee ngạc nhiên khi cậu thấy hình bóng của mình trong nỗi buồn của Harry. Sự mềm mại ấy, hơi ấm trong ánh mắt ấy, và những tiếc nuối kia, tất cả những cảm xúc đó, cậu đều đã từng trải qua, chỉ vì những ký ức về một người duy nhất trên đời này… 

Đột ngột, câu trả lời xuất hiện trong đầu Lee như một chiếc bóng đèn nổ tung sáng chói, và đôi mắt cậu nhìn Harry cũng tự dưng nhòe đi khi cậu nhận ra ngọn nguồn nỗi đớn đau của người đàn ông trước mặt. _Eggsy. Tất nhiên rồi, quả Trứng nhỏ của cậu, quả Trứng nhỏ với đôi mắt cún con xanh biếc của cậu, quả Trứng nhỏ đã từng là mọi thứ của cậu, và đến giờ, sau 17 năm âm dương xa cách, vẫn luôn là mọi thứ của cậu._ Và giờ, Lee không biết phải ghen tị hay hạnh phúc khi nhận ra Eggsy không còn chỉ là tất cả _với riêng cậu_ nữa, mà còn là tất cả với Harry – Harry fucking perfect Hart. Nhưng cậu chắc chắn rằng, cậu hoàn toàn ghen tị với ý nghĩ rằng, Harry, ngược lại, cũng là tất cả những gì mà Eggsy cần trên cuộc đời này.

Lee phải cố hết sức bình sinh mới ngăn mình không đấm cho người đàn ông một cú (vì Chúa, Lee, cậu không thể trẻ con như thế được, và Harry chắc chắn không _dụ dỗ_ con trai cậu, chắc chắn là như thế). Thay vào đó, cậu nở một nụ cười rõ-giả-tạo:

 _“Này, đừng u buồn thế chứ Harry. Tôi dám chắc cột sống của ngài còn trụ được thêm mấy chục năm nữa đấy. Ít nhất dựa trên sự thực là tôi đã nhìn thấy ngài_ bế _quả Trứng của tôi lên giường của ngài. Chúa ơi, nặng phải biết.”_

Nụ cười giả tạo của Lee nhanh chóng biến thành một tràng cười sảng khoái khi thấy một vệt hồng lan dần từ má xuống cổ Harry. _Có lẽ chuyện này cũng không tệ lắm, thử hỏi có bao nhiêu người trên Trái Đất có thể trêu chọc Harry Hart đỏ mặt và toàn thây trở về?_

 _“Tiện thể thì, tôi hoàn toàn là một người cha rất tâm lý đấy, nếu ngài chưa biết điều đó.”_ Lee quyết định rằng cười thế là đủ rồi, vì nếu Harry phát sốt do đỏ mặt, chắc Eggsy sẽ không tha cho cả cha của mình mất.

 _“Cảm ơn ngài.”_ Lee đột ngột cất lời, đổi lại là cái nhìn ngạc nhiên của Harry, _“vì đã thay tôi cho Eggsy tất cả”._

Quai hàm của Harry nghiến chặt, từng bắp thịt trên cơ thể ngài cứng lại khi bộ não của ngài chậm chạp xử lý lời nói của Lee (mà vì một lý do nào đó, những lời đó đang vọng đi vọng lại trong đầu ngài, kèm theo những tiếng than thở _trớ trêu thay_ và _mỉa mai thay_ ). Harry cố sắp xếp lại từ ngữ trong đầu, nhưng trước khi ngài kịp mở lời, bàn tay của Lee đã ở trên vai ngài, và chàng trai nháy mắt tinh nghịch:

_“Và này Harry, tôi không cho ngài mượn vai miễn phí đâu. Tôi chỉ cho ngài nghỉ ngơi một chút trước khi quay về làm chỗ dựa cho quả Trứng bé bỏng của tôi thôi đấy nhé.”_

Harry nhìn Lee như thể bỗng chốc cậu mọc ra hai đầu. Thế quái nào mà ngài có thể _quay về làm chỗ dựa_ cho Eggsy khi mà ngài đã chết và ngài còn chẳng biết ngài đang ở đâu và chuyện gì đang diễn ra và tại sao nó lại diễn ra như thế nữa? Lee lại một lần nữa bật cười trước vẻ mặt hoang mang của Harry. _Thực ra thì mặt ngài ấy cũng đâu có cá chết lắm._

_“Ôi Harry, ngài nghĩ ngài đã chết rồi ư? Không, ngài mới đang ở ranh giới giữa sự sống và cái chết thôi. Nơi này là nơi ngài quyết định sẽ quay lại với cuộc sống hay đi tiếp tới thiên đường. Và tôi thề, dù có phải làm linh hồn mình tan thành trăm mảnh, tôi cũng sẽ bắt ngài quay trở lại. Vì sao ư? Vì ngài là tất cả những gì Eggsy cần lúc này. Và tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để cho quả Trứng ung của tôi được hạnh phúc.”_

Tim Harry như ngừng đập.

 _Ôi Chúa ơi_.

_Ôi Chúa nhân từ và lòng lành ơi._

_Ôi cha mẹ._

_Ôi Eggsy của ngài._

Harry vẫn giữ nguyên một tư thế đó. Và Lee vẫn yên lặng chờ ngài đáp lại.

 _“Trò đùa này không vui đâu, Lee ạ. Và ta vừa có vài ký ức không mấy vui vẻ, nên ta thực sự không có hứng đùa lúc này.”_ Harry cất lời khô khốc. Những cảm xúc trong ngài dường như tê liệt cả.

Harry quay mặt đi. Và ngài không nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Lee mềm lại, bất đắc dĩ, nhưng đầy cảm thông và tin tưởng. Chàng trai ôm lấy vai Harry, xoay ngài lại đối diện với mình, và buộc ngài nhìn vào mắt cậu. Sự đau khổ phản chiếu trong đôi mắt của cả hai người đàn ông, nhưng Lee buộc mình phải cố tỏ ra phấn chấn, _vì hạnh phúc của quả Trứng ung, cố lên nào Lee._

 _“Ôi Harry. Ngài nghĩ tôi không nhìn thấy những chuyện vừa xảy ra ư? Thú thực là tôi ngạc nhiên lắm đấy, vì hai người có thể thần giao cách cảm mạnh đến mức đó. Nhưng dù thế Harry, bây giờ tôi muốn đấm ngài khủng khiếp. Tôi thề có Chúa, rằng chừng ấy năm sống với Dean, Eggsy chưa bao giờ yếu đuối và tan ra từng mảnh như thế đâu.”_ Harry tránh ánh mắt Lee khi cậu vạch trần sự thật ấy. _“Nhưng điều quan trọng là, Harry à, tôi không quan tâm ngài là lý do cho nỗi đau của thằng bé, hay là lý do cho sự cô đơn mà quả Trứng của tôi đang chịu đựng…”_

Lee ngừng lại khi Harry lại nhìn vào ánh mắt cậu một lần nữa.

_“Tôi chỉ cần biết, và ngài là lý do cho niềm hạnh phúc của Eggsy.”_

Thân hình Harry run lên bần bật khi ánh mắt tin tưởng của Lee chạm vào ánh mắt ngài. Sau bao nhiêu năm, chàng trai vẫn luôn an tâm đặt tất cả những thứ cậu có vào tay ngài như thế.

Lee vươn mình ôm lấy Harry, và đôi mắt cậu nhòa lệ. Cậu cố ngăn cho giọng mình không vỡ ra nghẹn ngào.

_“Quay trở về đi Harry. Yêu thương Eggsy thay cả phần tôi nữa nhé. Tôi biết ngài sẽ không bao giờ làm tôi thất vọng, đúng không?”_

Harry nhắm mắt. Một giọt lệ lăn trên má ngài. _Đây là sự thực đúng không? Ngài sẽ trở về bên quả Trứng của ngài, là một con người bằng xương bằng thịt, chứ không phải là một linh hồn chết tiệt đúng không?_

Harry tách mình khỏi cái ôm của Lee. Ngài khẽ cúi đầu trước chàng trai trẻ. Và khi ngẩng mặt lên, đôi mắt của ngài không còn gì khác, ngoài sự kiên định.

_“Ta hứa. Ta hứa bằng cả mạng sống của mình.”_

Harry nhìn Lee nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ, dù nước mắt vẫn còn vương trên má. Ngài thấy hình bóng của chàng trai nhòe đi, không gian trắng xóa quanh ngài bắt đầu cuộn xoáy. Harry rơi vào vùng xoáy vô định đó, bên tai ngài vang lên tiếng lanh canh của kim loại, tiếng bíp bíp của máy móc và tiếng người gọi nhau í ới. Harry nhìn thấy bóng dáng lờ mờ của một người phụ nữ da màu ở giữa vòng xoáy đó.

Ngài đang ở đâu? Eggsy của ngài đâu rồi?

 _“Egg…sy”_ Harry cố gắng cất tiếng, nhưng cổ họng ngài như có cả tấn bông chặn lại, khô khốc và bỏng rát, còn giọng nói của ngài thì có vẻ không phải là của ngài nữa.

Người phụ nữ nọ cúi xuống gần ngài. Harry cố mở mắt ra để nhìn rõ hơn, nhưng sự đau đớn từ những vết thương trên cơ thể và cơn choáng váng đánh úp vào ngài, khiến ngài lại lịm đi.

Harry mệt quá.

Ngài muốn ngủ một giấc.

Và khi ngài tỉnh lại, sẽ không còn gì có thể chia lìa ngài và quả Trứng ung bé bỏng nữa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginger đang lần mò xuất xứ của _những linh kiện điên rồ_ trong chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay và _chất độc chết người_ trong mũi dao dưới đế giày của người đàn ông bí ẩn, khi tiếng gọi của Pepper đột ngột vọng ra từ căn phòng hồi sức. Tất cả những gì Ginger có được lúc này, là một địa chỉ IP ở Luân Đôn, và một hệ thống tường lửa phức tạp hơn bất cứ thứ gì cô từng gặp. Ginger nhanh tay gõ nốt mấy thuật toán phá tường lửa trước khi vớ chiếc clipboard và chạy vào phòng, nơi Pepper đang kiểm tra tình trạng của người đàn ông nọ.

_“Não ông ấy có phản ứng, và tay ông ấy đang giật, tôi nghĩ ông ấy đang tỉnh lại, Ginger ạ.”_

_“Thưa ngài, ngài có nhìn thấy tôi không? Thưa ngài?”_ Ginger nhào đến trước giường, và nhận ra con mắt còn lại của người đàn ông đang hé mở, chớp chớp mấy cái đầy mệt mỏi. Đôi môi ông run run, Ginger cúi xuống để nghe xem ông đang nói gì.

 _“Các chỉ số của ông ấy đã đi vào ổn định. Ông ấy đã ngủ.”_ Pepper kiểm tra các máy móc xung quanh giường bệnh khi cuối cùng thân thể người đàn ông cũng yên tĩnh lại. Con mắt lại nhắm nghiền nhưng hơi thở đã đều đặn, có sức sống hơn hẳn mấy phút trước. _“Cuối cùng thì chúng ta cũng kê cao gối mà ngủ được rồi.”_ Pepper ấn nút gọi y tá.

 _“Eggsy”_ Ginger đột ngột cất tiếng.

 _“Eggy á? Eggy là cái gì?”_ Pepper nhíu mày.

 _“Không phải Eggy, là Eggsy. Tôi vừa nghe ông ấy nói thế, và tôi khá chắc là tôi không nghe nhầm đâu.”_ Ginger kéo lại tấm chăn cho Harry và nói.

 _“Đó không phải là tên ông ấy đấy chứ?”_ Pepper đang diễn bộ mặt _quái ai lại đi đặt tên đó nhỉ._

Ginger nhún vai. _“Chắc chắn là không rồi. Tôi không nghĩ một người đàn ông_ như thế này _lại có cái tên_ như thế _đâu, Pepper. Ngoài ra thì theo kinh nghiệm của tôi, cái tên đó nhiều khả năng là tên một người quan trọng với ông ấy.”_ Ginger bấm nút gửi tin nhắn cho Tequila, báo cho người đặc vụ biết người đàn ông nọ đã tỉnh. _“Chẳng ai vừa mới thoát chết mà lại đi thốt ra tên mình cả, Pepper ạ.”_

 _“Ừm, tôi tin cô. Ở đây có ai có kinh nghiệm về vụ đó hơn cô chứ.”_ Hai người phụ nữ nhìn nhau cười.

Họ quay lại nhìn người đàn ông nằm yên tĩnh trên giường bệnh.

 _“Dù sao thì tôi vẫn nghĩ là ai mà đi lấy cái tên ấy thì chắc là quái lắm. Chắc không phải là con trai ông ấy đấy chứ?”_ Pepper méo mặt hỏi Ginger.

 _“Tôi nghĩ chúng ta sẽ sớm biết thôi. Và dựa trên những thứ còn quái hơn mà tôi từng gặp trong cái nghề này, tôi có niềm tin rằng đó không phải tên con trai ông ấy đâu.”_ Ginger nhìn Pepper với ánh mắt tinh nghịch quen thuộc.

_“Ôi thôi nào Ginger, tôi không cá với cô đâu. Lần quái nào cô chẳng thắng.”_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trong lúc đó, tại trụ sở Kingsman.

Roxy đang ngồi hoàn thành nốt bản báo cáo của cô, trong khi bên cạnh cô nàng là Eggsy đang vò đầu bứt tóc. Không hiểu tại sao, kể từ cái ngày cậu chàng đột nhiên ngẩn người trong cuộc họp đó, Eggsy chợt biến thành một người khác. Người ngoài sẽ không đồng ý với nhận định này của Roxy, vì rõ ràng là Eggsy _đã quay trở lại_ thành con người vui vẻ ban đầu của cậu mà, người khác đâu mà người khác. Nhưng Roxy không chỉ là cô gái đứng đầu lứa đào tạo Kingsman của bọn họ, mà còn là bạn thân nhất của Eggsy. Roxy đủ tinh tế để nhận ra, sự vui vẻ kia chỉ là một lớp vỏ bọc, hoàn hảo đấy, nhưng giả tạo. Và Roxy hận mình không thể xé nát cái vẻ mặt hạnh phúc giả vờ ấy của cậu bạn, nhưng vì cô biết, Eggsy chính là người đau khổ nhất khi Harry chết đi, nên Roxy quyết định cô nên để cho cậu có không gian riêng để tự điều chỉnh cảm xúc của mình.

Roxy ký tên vào cuối bản báo cáo. Eggsy phát ra một tiếng gầm gừ đầy chán nản, và cậu chàng đổ gục xuống mặt bàn, ủ rũ như một con cún trong ngày mưa. Merlin đi từ ngoài vào và lườm cu cậu một cái sắc lẻm. Roxy mỉm cười, trao cho người đặc vụ tập tài liệu đã được hoàn thành và sắp xếp ngay ngắn.

 _“Thằng nhóc kia, cậu có làm nhanh lên không, tôi chán cái bản mặt cậu ở đây lắm rồi đấy nhé.”_ Merlin nhấp một ngụm cà phê. Roxy biết thừa ông đang chém gió. Vì chính ông là người cố gắng giữ Eggsy ở lại trụ sở càng lâu càng tốt, vì họ đều không yên tâm nếu để chàng trai lại một mình trong căn nhà của Harry.  

 _“Merlin thân yêu à, ông có thể đơn giản hóa bằng cách phê duyệt cho bản báo cáo kia của tôi là được mà”_ Eggsy nhìn Merlin với ánh mắt cún con ngơ ngác.

Merlin khẽ rùng mình khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt ấy. _Giả tạo quá._ Merlin đã nhiều lần nhìn thấy Eggsy nhìn Harry bằng mắt cún con rồi, và ông dám thề là còn lâu mới trông giống như ánh mắt chàng trai lúc này.

Merlin không để Eggsy và Roxy nhận ra sự thương cảm của ông. _Không, sự thương xót là điều cuối cùng Eggsy cần lúc này_. Merlin quay mặt đi, lờ ánh mắt van xin của thằng nhóc và bật máy tính lên.

Roxy nhìn Eggsy thở dài chán nản rồi đưa tay cố vuốt mái tóc cậu vào lại nếp ban đầu.  Không hiểu sao chàng trai tự dưng để ý đến chuyện tóc tai ăn mặc lịch sự thế. Roxy có hơi nhớ chàng trai bụi bặm trong lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau đấy.

Nhưng rồi câu trả lời đột nhiên nhảy ra trong não Roxy. Khi cô nhớ lại bảng màu suit mà Eggsy đã chọn khi Merlin nhắc cậu may thêm vài bộ suit cho mình. _Harry_.

Roxy kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh Eggsy, cậu quay ra nở một nụ cười nhe nhởn với cô. Và Roxy ước gì có một phép lạ xảy ra cho bọn họ. Cho Eggsy. Và cho cả Kingsman.

Cô cũng nhớ Harry. Và cô biết Merlin cũng vậy.

Hai đặc vụ trẻ giật mình khi chợt nghe thấy tiếng thốt lên đầy kinh ngạc của Merlin.

_“Có chuyện gì vậy Merlin?”_

_“Có ai đó đang tìm kiếm chúng ta.”_ Merlin nhíu mày trong khi bàn tay múa như bay trên bàn phím. _“Họ đã đục thủng vài lớp tường lửa của chúng ta rồi, nhưng có vẻ họ không có ác ý.”_

Roxy và Eggsy trao cho nhau cái nhìn khó hiểu.

_“Điều kỳ lạ là họ lần ra chúng ta từ đầu mối về nơi cung cấp hóa chất cho chúng ta. Tôi đang cố gắng lần theo địa chỉ IP. Shit”_

Đôi tay Merlin cứng đờ trên bàn phím.

Roxy và Eggsy đứng dậy, di chuyển ra sau người đặc vụ, để nhìn thấy một mạng lưới tường lửa rắc rối không kém mạng lưới của Kingsman. Và rõ ràng là của một tổ chức mà họ không biết. Ba người tự hỏi ở đâu ra có một tổ chức có mức độ bảo mật _như thế này_ trên đời.

Merlin chửi thề vài câu mà Roxy và Eggsy không thể nghe ra. Họ nhìn thầy phù thủy công nghệ gõ bàn phím điên cuồng, những mạch máu trên cái trán hói sáng bóng giần giật. Hai đặc vụ trẻ nhìn nhau, và ký ức về V-day có vẻ quá ám ảnh họ, họ biết họ đều đang cầu nguyện rằng một vụ như vậy là quá đủ rồi, và đây tốt nhất không phải là chuyện gì như thế nữa.

Ở bên kia đại dương, Ginger nhíu mày trước những dòng lệnh trắng đang nhảy ra liên tục trên màn hình đen mà cô đang chạy lệnh theo dấu. Cô nhanh tay gõ lệnh ngăn chặn hành động của đối phương. Tuy nhiên Ginger biết đã quá muộn. Cô đổi ý, gõ lệnh để tăng cường hệ thống tường lửa của Statesman, chấp nhận sự thật là đối phương có thể đã mò ra địa chỉ IP của họ là ở Kentucky.

OK, Luân Đôn. Coi như chúng ta hòa.   

Những dòng lệnh đột ngột dừng lại. Nhưng Ginger vẫn ngồi yên trước màn hình máy tính.

Còn Merlin, Roxy và Eggsy thì vẫn đang sững sờ, khi 8 chữ cái Kentucky nhấp nháy trên màn hình đen bóng.

_Harry._

Eggsy chợt thấy thân mình lạnh toát.

Nhưng Roxy mới là người đầu tiên lên tiếng: _“Merlin, chúng ta vẫn chưa tìm thấy xác của Harry đúng không?”_

 _“Đúng thế, tôi đã liên lạc với các mật vụ ở Mỹ, nhưng họ nói rằng vẫn chưa tìm thấy xác của anh ấy.”_ Một suy nghĩ điên rồ, rằng _Harry vẫn còn sống_ dâng lên trong não Merlin.

Ông quay lại nhìn Eggsy, và để ý thấy Roxy cũng đang làm vậy.

 _“Eggsy?”_ , Roxy khẽ khàng cất tiếng.

Chàng trai vẫn nhìn trân trân vào màn hình máy tính. _Harry của cậu vẫn còn sống có phải không? Liệu có phải thế không? Harry của cậu vẫn còn sống, sau khi bị bắn vào đầu ư? Đây có phải là ngài không? Hay một kẻ nào đó đang giữ thân xác của ngài?_

 _“Roxy, đây cũng có thể là một cái bẫy lắm.”_ Merlin, đã chứng kiến Harry bị bắn vào đầu, cố gắng đưa ra nhận định một cách lý trí. Nhưng thực ra, ông không muốn cho Eggsy quá nhiều hy vọng, _nếu đây thực sự là vì Harry còn sống sót, thì đúng là tuyệt vời, nhưng ông phải chuẩn bị cho tình huống xấu nhất, và Chúa ơi, ông không nghĩ Eggsy còn chịu đựng được nỗi đau thêm nữa._

 _“Hãy để tôi đến đó, Merlin.”_ Eggsy đột ngột lên tiếng.

Merlin nhìn Roxy, họ không dám chắc có nên để chàng trai đến đó một mình hay không.

 _“Roxy, hãy đi cùng mình. Một tổ chức cỡ này, mình không dám chắc chuyện gì đâu. Được chứ, Merlin?”_ Eggsy nở một nụ cười với hai người đặc vụ. Cả hai gật đầu, và tận đáy lòng, họ cầu nguyện với mọi vị Chúa mà họ biết tên, rằng Harry hãy thực sự sống sót.

Vì chẳng ai biết rằng nếu điều ngược lại xảy ra, Eggsy sẽ làm gì với những kẻ đang giữ xác của ông. Nhưng chắc chắn, đó sẽ là một cảnh tượng còn khủng khiếp hơn cả ngày V-day nữa.

 …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ginger cho đối chiếu chéo cái tên Eggsy với danh sách những cư dân của Luân Đôn. Cô đoán rằng sẽ không mất nhiều thời gian lắm, vì rõ ràng đó là một cái tên khá hiếm. Ginger không lầm, cô nhanh chóng thu được hồ sơ của 1 người duy nhất có cái tên Eggsy (Gary “Eggsy” Unwin) từ _hồ sơ phạm tội của cảnh sát (????)_ , nhưng vẫn không tài nào nghĩ ra mối liên hệ nào giữa cậu trai trẻ đó với người đàn ông _chắc chắn là điệp viên_ đang nằm trên giường bệnh. _Chắc chỉ còn cách đợi ông ấy tỉnh dậy,_ Ginger thầm nghĩ khi cô in ảnh của cậu Eggsy từ máy tính. Cô chợt nhìn hệ thống tường lửa dày đặc của Statesman, và một ý tưởng lóe lên trong đầu cô. Ginger mỉm cười và bắt đầu gõ phím.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kính của Eggsy sáng lên khi chiếc máy bay của hai người đáp xuống sân bay Kentucky. Chiếc kính đặc vụ của cậu nhấp nháy báo Merlin đang gọi đến. Eggsy nhấn nút trả lời.

 _“Eggsy, tôi đã lần ra địa chỉ của họ rồi.”_ Merlin nhấn gửi địa chỉ của một hầm rượu cho chàng trai. _“Cậu và Roxy không còn xa chỗ đó lắm đâu”_

 _“Không phải là từ lúc đấy đến giờ ông không nghỉ ngơi ngồi hack tường lửa đấy chứ Merlin?”,_ Eggsy hỏi khi nghĩ đến đống giao thức mạng dài dằng dặc.

 _“Thế cậu cứ thử nói là trong suốt chuyến bay cậu ngủ tí nào đi.”_ Merlin khoặc lại. Và Eggsy câm nín. Đúng vậy. Ý nghĩ Harry còn sống sót làm cậu không thể nào chợp mắt được, cho dù cậu đã không ngủ suốt 2 ngày làm nhiệm vụ và nửa ngày viết báo cáo chết tiệt (tiện đây cậu mới nhớ ra cậu còn chưa thèm hoàn thành cái bản báo cáo đó, mà Merlin đã cho cậu đi rồi).

 _“Merlin, ông là nhất đấy”,_ Eggsy nháy mắt, dù người đàn ông không thể nào nhìn thấy cảnh đó.

 _“Tôi biết là cậu đang nháy mắt đấy Eggsy.”_ Roxy bật cười khi nghe thấy câu đó.

 _“Cẩn thận đấy, Galahad, Lancelot.” Và nếu đó thực sự là Harry, hãy mang ông ấy trở về_. Merlin không dám nói ra phần còn lại của câu nói, vì ông sợ điều ngược lại.

Bên dưới hầm rượu, Ginger mỉm cười. Cô đoán cô sẽ được gặp chàng trai Eggsy này sớm thôi. Cô ấn nút gọi Tequila, nhắc anh chàng đặc vụ coi sóc kỹ cổng vào của Statesman, đồng thời gửi tấm ảnh Eggsy cho anh.

 _“Dạo này cô đổi khẩu vị à Ginger? Chuyển sang thích phi công người Anh hả?”_ Tequila cười hơ hớ khi nhìn tấm ảnh của thằng nhóc nọ.

_“Im đi Tequila. Dựa trên những gì tôi tìm hiểu được thì cậu ta rất có thể quen biết người đàn ông trên giường bệnh đấy. Và anh nghĩ một mình giết chết cả một nhà thờ đầy người là dễ lắm hả? Anh có ăn đòn thì cũng đừng có trách tôi không nhắc trước đấy.”_

_“Vâng tôi biết rồi thưa mama tổng quản. Này, sao cô không đi coi sóc bệnh nhân bí ẩn của cô đi, trong khi tôi coi sóc thằng nhóc này? Hả?”_ Tequila nạp đạn vảo khẩu súng săn, giắt chiếc dây thòng lọng vào thắt lưng rồi hớp một ngụm whiskey.

 _“Tôi nghĩ là tôi sẽ nghiên cứu kính để phát cho mỗi đặc vụ. Và yên tâm là tôi sẽ tìm cách để Champagne thông qua quy định mới, bắt buộc các anh phải đeo nó. Tôi phát ớn với việc không nhìn thấy các anh hành động rồi.”_ Ginger nói trong khi quan sát cánh cổng vào hầm rượu.

Tequila ợ một cái rõ to (Ginger nhíu mày khi nghe âm thanh ấy vọng qua điện thoại). _“Chúc cô may mắn với cái kính nhé, và nhớ là phải làm kính chống đạn đó ha ha ha.”_

Ginger cúp điện thoại, đột nhiên, cô nghĩ bọn dở hơi này mà đeo kính thì trông ngố phải biết. Ginger thở dài. Nhưng biết làm sao được, cô đã quyết định rồi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Khi Eggsy và Roxy tỉnh lại, hai người đang bị trói trong một căn phòng chẳng có gì ngoài bốn bức tường trắng xóa và một tấm gương (rõ ràng là hai chiều) trên tường. Tay người Mỹ đã hạ gục cả hai người bọn họ đang đứng tựa vào tấm gương, uống ừng ực từng ngụm Whiskey từ cái chai thủy tinh. Eggsy vẫn còn nhớ cái cách họ bị hạ một cách nhanh chóng, và tiếng thì thầm của Roxy ( _chúng ta dính bẫy rồi_ ). Eggsy nhìn sang bên cạnh và nhận ra cô bạn cũng đã tỉnh lại. Họ nhìn nhau, và Eggsy biết cả hai người đều nhận ra, dù tay người Mỹ này ăn mặc như một cao bồi, nhưng cách chiến đấu của hắn chứng tỏ hắn là một kẻ được đào tạo chuyên nghiệp, có lẽ là trong quân đội, hay đặc vụ gì đó.  

Eggsy và Roxy nhìn Tequila tiến đến gần họ. Tay đặc vụ Mỹ bắt đầu tra hỏi hai kẻ xâm nhập người Anh, và cả hai bên nhanh chóng hiểu ra một sự thật, rằng vụ tra hỏi này sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu cả. Rõ ràng là họ đã được đào tạo để hỏi (và bị tra hỏi), và dường như sự thực là trình độ của họ ngang ngửa nhau, đến mức Tequila bắt đầu thấy mệt với hai đứa nhóc cứng đầu này rồi đây.

Anh cần tìm ra một cách xử lý vụ này cho xong đi mới được. Chúa ơi, anh có thể đánh đấm cả ngày, nhưng thẩm vấn ư, cho xin đi. Mà Ginger cứ nhất định không cho anh dùng vũ lực mới bực chứ. Tequila nhìn tấm gương trên tường. Và đột nhiên anh nảy ra một ý tưởng tuyệt vời.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry có cảm giác ngài đã ngủ một giấc rất dài. Ngài nhắm mắt trong khi cảm giác về thế giới xung quanh ùa vào sáu giác quan của ngài một cách lạ lẫm. Hẳn là phải vô cùng lạ lẫm rồi, khi mà ngài vừa trải qua những giấc mộng (hay là thật, ngài cũng không rõ nữa) khiến ngài phải nghi ngờ về cảm giác của mình. Harry cũng không chắc là ngài đã chết hay còn sống nữa. Well, chỉ có một cách để biết thôi, đó là mở mắt ra.

Harry mở mắt. Một màu trắng dịu nhẹ hiện ra trước mắt ngài. Không phải màu trắng chói lòa nọ, cũng không phải cái trần nhà màu vàng quen thuộc.

Trước khi Harry nhận ra có gì đó không đúng.

Ngài không thể cảm nhận thấy mắt trái của ngài.

Harry giơ tay lên để chạm lên đó, và ngài nhìn thấy những kim tiêm chằng chịt đang cắm vào cánh tay ngài. Cảnh tượng không thể quen thuộc hơn, đúng không? Đã bao nhiêu lần Harry tỉnh dậy từ hôn mê rồi nhỉ? Ngài không nhớ nữa. Nhưng ai quan tâm chứ. _Ngài còn sống. Ngài đang sống._ Đó mới là chuyện quan trọng, không phải sao?

Tay Harry chạm vào một vết khâu, nơi đã từng là con mắt trái của ngài. Bàn tay ngài vẫn còn run run, và ngài cố nén một tiếng thở dài. Cuối cùng thì, cái giá cho sự trở về chỉ là một con mắt mà thôi, thế là quá rẻ không phải sao? Harry thả tay xuống (và ngài cảm thấy thoải mái với điều đó, ngài còn quá yếu cho mọi cử động), rồi đảo mắt để nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh. Đây rõ ràng không phải phòng y tế của Kingsman. Ngài nhìn căn phòng trống rỗng, và khẽ mỉm cười khi nghĩ rằng, nếu là Kingsman, thì chẳng phải ngài sẽ được nhìn thấy cậu bé của ngài chầu chực bên cạnh giường bệnh sao. Harry chợt thấy mình may mắn đến nhường nào, khi viên đạn của tên hippy chỉ lấy đi một con mắt của ngài. Sớm thôi, ngài sẽ khỏe lại, ngài sẽ quay về với quả Trứng ung của ngài, và cậu bé của ngài sẽ trở thành người hạnh phúc nhất trên đời này, và cả ngài cũng vậy. Ngài thầm hứa với cha mẹ ngài, và Lee nữa.

Tiếng cửa mở cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của ngài. Người phụ nữ bước vào không giấu được sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy Harry mở mắt nhìn lại cô. Đó là một người phụ nữ trung niên, vẫn còn cuốn hút một cách bất ngờ ở độ tuổi ấy. Harry để ý cô ấy đang đeo một cặp kính vô cùng quen thuộc, cầm trên tay một chiếc clipboard cũng không thể quen thuộc hơn, và toát ra một khí chất _rất ra dáng dân IT_. Vì Chúa, Harry đã dành nửa cuộc đời chơi với một người đàn ông cuồng si công nghệ, và khi nào cũng kè kè chiếc clipboard đó. Và trái tim ngài như chợt nảy lên cổ họng khi nghĩ _chẳng lẽ đây là người thay thế Merlin_ và _chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Merlin vậy._

Người phụ nữ nở một nụ cười thân thiện, kiểm tra máy móc xung quanh Harry trước khi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh ngài. _“Xin chào, tôi là Ginger Ale, tôi là bác sĩ của ngài, mừng là ngài đã tỉnh lại”._

Giọng Mỹ. Ra là ngài vẫn đang ở Mỹ.

Ginger rót cho ngài một cốc nước ấm, và Harry thấy có thiện cảm với người phụ nữ trước mặt. Cho dù ngài vẫn tự dặn mình phải cảnh giác. Ngài đã suýt đánh mất Eggsy một lần rồi, và ngài sẽ không để điều đó lặp lại. Harry từ chối cốc nước bằng một cái vẫy tay nhẹ.

 _“Xin chào Ginger. Cảm ơn cô, nhưng tôi không khát. Tên tôi là Harry. Harry Hart. Tôi đoán cô là người đã cứu sống tôi?”_ Harry tự động dùng tên thật của mình trước khi ngài kịp suy nghĩ đến một danh tính nào khác.

Ginger mỉm cười, cô vẫn giữ nguyên cốc nước trước mặt Harry.

_“Tôi hiểu sự cảnh giác của ngài. Khó mà trách được, khi ngài là một đặc vụ. Nhưng tôi khá chắc rằng trong đây không có gì khác ngoài nước lọc đâu, và giọng ngài nghe rõ ràng là “ngài cần uống nước” đấy”._

Harry cứng đờ khi Ginger nhắc đến hai từ “đặc vụ”. Mặc dù bản mặt cá chết của ngài không để lộ một chút cảm xúc nào, Ginger vẫn đủ thông minh để hiểu ra điều đó.

_“Thôi nào. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta không nên làm tốn thời gian của nhau làm gì. Ngài có thể nhận ra chúng ta làm cùng công việc với nhau mà. Tôi phải thừa nhận là tôi không biết rằng còn có một tổ chức thứ hai trên thế giới tiêu thụ vải chống đạn và kính mắt liên lạc đấy.”_

Ginger nhìn Harry vẫn tiếp tục yên lặng.

_“Harry, tôi thật lòng khuyên ngài nên hợp tác với tôi. Tôi không dám chắc những người bạn khác của tôi sẽ không áp dụng vài biện pháp mạnh với ngài đâu, mà tôi thì không thích bệnh nhân của mình phải chịu đau đớn. Tôi nghĩ rằng những xác chết chồng chất trong nhà thờ đó là do ngài, và nói với tôi trước khi đồng nghiệp của tôi đến buộc tội ngài thì tốt hơn đấy.”_

Harry nhíu mày. 

_“Tôi không có gì để nói cả, Ginger ạ. Cảm ơn cô đã cứu sống tôi, nhưng tôi xin phép im lặng. Và cô có thể đặt cốc nước đó xuống rồi. Tôi thực sự không khát.”_

Ginger không biết phải nói sao với người đàn ông cứng đầu này nữa. Cô khá chắc chắn rằng Harry làm việc cho một tổ chức không hề đối địch với Statesman, đó là lý do tại sao cô nhất định không cho Tequila dùng bạo lực với ngài hay hai đặc vụ trẻ tuổi vừa bị bắt. Nhưng nếu ngài cứ như thế này, thì cô chẳng biết phải nói sao để ngăn cái đám sồn sồn ấy nữa. Cô nhìn tấm ảnh Eggsy trong tay mình. Bỗng nhiên, Ginger biết cô phải làm gì.

Đó là lúc cô thấy Tequila tông cửa xông vào phòng.

 _“Này Ginger…”_ Anh sững lại khi thấy người đàn ông trên giường nhìn lại anh với bản mặt cá chết. Có chút đáng sợ, khi khuôn mặt không cảm xúc đó kết hợp với vết sẹo sâu hoắm còn đỏ ửng bên hốc mắt trái. Nhưng rồi Tequila tự thấy buồn cười khi anh lại đi sợ một người bệnh. Ginger sẽ cười thối mũi anh nếu cổ biết cái suy nghĩ đó mất.

Tequila chưa kịp định thần thì Ginger đã lôi tuột anh ra khỏi phòng.

 _“Tôi có ý này…”_ Cả hai người cùng cất tiếng. Và Ginger nhún vai mời Tequila nói trước.

 _“Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên biến tấm gương hai chiều đó thành tấm kính được rồi đấy.”_ Tequila nháy mắt với Ginger. _“Hai đứa nhóc này cứng đầu hơn tôi tưởng”._

Trong một thoáng, vẻ mặt của Ginger sững sờ.

 _“Lâu lắm rồi tôi mới thấy anh thốt ra được câu hợp ý tôi đấy.”_ Ginger nhìn Tequila cười nhăn nhở. _“Đáng ra là chúng ta phải dự đoán được trước chứ, đặc vụ kiểu này dù có chết cũng không khai ra đâu, vì chúng ta cũng thế mà.”_ Ginger trao cho Tequila một cái nhìn thấu hiểu qua mắt kính trên sống mũi.

 _“Nhưng cái chết của người khác thì chưa chắc, đúng không?”_ Tequila vỗ vai Ginger, “ _Cô cá không, tôi cá thằng nhóc sẽ nói trước, tôi nhìn nó cứ nhoi nhoi thế nào ấy.”_

 _“Tôi thì cược cho ông ấy”_ , Ginger nhớ đến tiếng thì thào “Eggsy” của Harry.

_“Xong nhé, 1000 đô, ô kê?”_

_“Ok”._

 

 

Ô kê, hai đứa cứ các cược đi. Chỉ cần biết cá cược không bao giờ là trò dễ chơi đâu mấy đứa à :v

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eggsy và Roxy vẫn đang nghĩ cách để thoát khỏi căn phòng, khi một người phụ nữ bước vào, trong tay là một khẩu súng lục. Hai người bạn đưa mắt nhìn nhau. Khi làm công việc này, họ đã biết trước mạng sống của mình có thể mất đi trong nháy mắt. Mấy người Mỹ này thật là sai lầm nếu họ nghĩ một khẩu súng có thể bắt Eggsy và Roxy khai ra Kingsman.

 _“Dù cô là ai đi nữa, thì tôi cũng muốn thông báo với cô rằng, khẩu súng đó vô dụng thôi, chúng tôi sẽ không khai đâu.”_ Eggsy lên tiếng sau khi gật đầu nhè nhẹ với cô bạn.

 _“Đúng thế. Cần thì cô cứ giết cả hai chúng tôi luôn cho lẹ. Và Eggsy này, mình rất vui khi được làm việc với cậu.”_ Roxy tiếp lời.

 _“Ừa, bruv ạ”._ Eggsy nhướn mày.

Ginger nhìn hai đặc vụ trẻ tuổi và mỉm cười. _Không đơn giản thế đâu hai nhóc ạ._

Bên kia tấm gương, Tequila cũng rút ra một khẩu súng lục trong ánh mắt trân trối của Harry. Chẳng lẽ ngài lại phải có lỗi với Eggsy của ngài một lần nữa, khi mà ngài đã may mắn đến nhường này rồi ư? Nhưng Harry không thể phản bội Kingsman được. Ngài thà chết còn hơn, Harry nghĩ đến chuyện Kingsman có thể gặp nguy, có nghĩa là quả Trứng của ngài cũng không được an toàn. Quai hàm Harry nghiến chặt. Bàn tay của ngài run rẩy, ngài hận sự vô dụng lúc này của ngài ghê gớm.

Nhưng không, trong sự ngạc nhiên của Harry, người đàn ông trẻ tuổi hướng họng súng đến tấm gương bên cạnh giường ngài. Anh ta ấn nút, tấm gương biến thành tấm kính trong suốt, và hình ảnh bên kia hiện rõ mồn một trong con mắt lành lặn còn lại của ngài.

Đó là Eggsy. Và Roxy. Bị trói chặt vào ghế.

Eggsy.

Eggsy.

Quả Trứng của ngài.

Ngài nhìn vào ánh mắt đang mở lớn của chàng trai. Những giọt lệ to tròn cứ thế dâng lên trong đôi mắt xanh, và đôi môi cậu run rẩy. Dù Harry không thể nghe thấy tiếng, ngài cũng biết Eggsy đang thì thầm tên ngài.

Và đó là lúc Harry nhận ra, họng súng của tay người Mỹ đang hướng thẳng vào đầu của chàng trai.

 _“Không”,_ Harry thét lên trong hoảng loạn. Ngài tung tấm chăn ra, giật hết những kim tiêm trên người và định nhào xuống giường, nhưng Tequila đã nhanh chóng giữ ngài lại.

Bên kia tấm gương, Eggsy cũng đang gào lên điều tương tự khi họng súng của Ginger hướng thẳng vào ngực Harry. Roxy đang thét điều gì đó vào tai cậu, nhưng cậu không còn tỉnh táo để lắng nghe nữa. _Harry, Harry của cậu_. Ngài còn sống. Ôi Chúa ơi, cậu sẽ không để những kẻ này giết ngài. Cậu phải làm sao, phải làm sao bây giờ?

 _“Nào, bây giờ cậu sẽ nói sao, hay tôi sẽ nổ súng?”_ Giọng Ginger vang lên lành lạnh.

Tequila cũng thì thầm vào tai Harry: _“Ông sẵn sàng chết vì cái tổ chức chết tiệt của ông, tôi không chiều ông đâu. Tôi sẽ để cho thằng nhóc này thay thế, ông thấy thế nào hả?”_

Harry mặc kệ giọng Mỹ trầm trầm bên tai, tất cả những gì còn lại trong thế giới của ngài, chỉ còn là chàng trai với đôi mắt xanh nhòa lệ bên kia tấm kính. Ngài nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt ấy, và đôi môi ngài nếm thấy vị mằn mặn của nước mắt ngài đã chảy từ bao giờ.

Họ nhìn nhau trong im lặng. Ginger và Tequila cũng yên lặng chờ đợi.

Họ cứ nhìn nhau như thế. Cho đến khi những giọt lệ khô lại trên má của cả hai. Cuối cùng thì, họ cũng đã có nhau ở đây. Vậy là đủ rồi, phải không? Và đột nhiên, dường như giữa Harry và Eggsy không còn tấm kính cách ngăn kia nữa. Harry như nghe thấy giọng nói của Eggsy đang quanh quẩn bên tai ngài: _“Harry của em, ngài sẵn sàng chết cùng em chứ?”_

Và Eggsy cũng đọc được câu trả lời trong ánh mắt nâu ấm áp quen thuộc ấy: _“Chỉ cần được ở bên em, thì ta luôn sẵn sàng.”_

Họ gật đầu nhìn nhau, và mỉm cười.

 _“Bắn đi”_ Harry và Eggsy đồng thanh.

 _“Được thôi, nếu đó là điều ngài/cậu muốn”._ Ginger và Tequila lên đạn rồi bắt đầu bóp cò. Họ bắt đầu nghi ngờ diễn biến của vụ việc này rồi đây.

Khoảnh khắc ngón tay trỏ của hai đặc vụ như kéo dài ra vô tận. Harry và Eggsy vẫn nhìn thẳng vào mắt nhau. Như thể cái chết cũng không bao giờ có thể chia lìa tình yêu của họ.

 

 

 _“Dừng lại, là Kingsman.”_  

Cả bốn người sững sờ.

Ginger nhìn Roxy. Cô gái vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng. Hai tròng mắt mở lớn nhìn Eggsy trân trối.

 _“Ôi Roxy.”_ Eggsy nhìn cô bạn đang thở gấp, lồng ngực phập phồng, khuôn mặt cô gái đã trắng bệch.

 _“Mình xin lỗi Eggsy, mình không thể… mình không thể….”_ Roxy như vỡ òa trong nước mắt. _“Là Kingsman, chúng tôi là một tổ chức tình báo độc lập của Anh, chúng tôi vừa phá âm mưu của một tên tỷ phú độc tài tên là Richmond Valentine, và nếu các người cũng là điệp viên, thì chúng tôi chả làm cái đếch gì ảnh hưởng đến các người hết.”_

 _“Rox ơi, nếu họ không phải điệp viên thì sao?”_ Eggsy thì thào, nhìn theo Ginger và Tequila nhanh chóng ra khỏi hai căn phòng.

 _“Mình không biết nữa Eggsy à… chỉ là… mình không thể nhìn hai người chết vì nhau như vậy được. Mình con mẹ nó ghét chuyện này.”_ Roxy gào lên.

Eggsy chuyển ánh mắt từ cô bạn sang tấm kính. Cậu hoảng hồn khi thấy Harry đang lết những bước khó nhọc về phía tấm kính. Cậu lắc đầu lia lịa, ra hiệu cho ngài đừng làm thế. Ruột gan cậu như quặn lại khi nhìn thấy _Harry của cậu, Harry fucking perfect Hart của cậu,_ với một vết sẹo đỏ cháy thay thế cho con mắt trái mà cậu yêu đến chết đi được, đang dựa vào tấm kính, thở hắt ra, nhưng vẫn cố mỉm cười với cậu. Eggsy cũng nở một nụ cười mà cậu biết chắc rằng còn khó coi hơn cả khóc với ngài. Eggsy nhìn Harry đưa bàn tay run rẩy lên môi, rồi gửi đến cậu một nụ hôn qua tấm kính, đôi môi ngài mấp máy ba chữ _Ta yêu em_. Những giọt lệ không nghe lời lại một lần nữa lăn trên má chàng trai. _Em cũng yêu ngài_. Cậu thì thầm đáp lại. Cho dù chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa, thì giây phút này với Harry và Eggsy cũng đủ quý giá và hạnh phúc rồi. Khi được nhìn thấy người kia, khi được biết rằng dù sống hay chết, thì họ cũng  _có_ nhau. Họ chỉ hận tấm kính chết tiệt này. Harry ước gì ngài có cây dù ở đây, ngài sẽ dùng hết sức tàn để đập vỡ nó ra, để đến với cậu bé của ngài, vì Chúa ơi, những lời ngài muốn nói cậu nghe đang cuộn xoáy trong trái tim ngài, bỏng rát trong ruột gan ngài, rên xiết trong tâm trí ngài. Đôi môi ngài mím chặt. Nhưng rồi Harry thấy đôi môi Eggsy mấp máy hai chữ " _Em biết",_ và Harry thấy môi mình đang kéo lên thành một nụ cười. 

Ngài chẳng cần gì hơn nữa.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thời gian trôi qua đằng đẵng như cả thế kỷ. Harry vẫn đứng đó, Eggsy chốc chốc lại dứt ánh mắt nhìn người đàn ông để xem xem Roxy có ổn không.

 _“Cậu biết đấy, mình nghĩ họ thực sự là điệp viên như chúng ta.”_ Roxy nói khi cô đã ngừng khóc.

 _“Ôi Roxy, dù sao thì mình cũng không trách cậu đâu. Cậu đã cứu mình cơ mà. Cùng lắm thì nếu chết, chúng ta cùng lên thiên đường, mình sẽ chịu ăn đánh của đám Kingsman kia thay cậu nhé”_ Eggsy cố bông đùa, và Roxy nở một nụ cười méo xệch.

 _“Tôi đoán là cậu không có cơ hội đó đâu, chàng trai trẻ.”_ Tequila đột ngột bước vào với một con dao trong tay. “ _May cho mấy người, là chúng tôi đúng là đặc vụ Mỹ, và hai tổ chức của chúng ta hóa ra lại là anh em cơ đấy.”_ Anh cắt dây trói cho hai đặc vụ trẻ, trong khi bên kia, Ginger đang dìu Harry trở lại giường bệnh. Tequila đưa cho Roxy một chiếc khăn tay, và nói với vẻ mặt mà Eggsy cho là rất đáng đánh đòn.

_“Xin lỗi hai nhóc vì vụ vừa rồi nhé. Dù sao thì bè lũ Kingsman nhà mấy nhóc cứng đầu vãi ra. Nếu ông già kia hay cô cậu chịu khai ra từ đầu thì đâu đến nỗi.”_

Tequila đứng thẳng dậy, và một cú đấm giáng thẳng vào mặt anh. Úi chà, nhóc con ra tay mạnh gớm.

_“Xét trên việc trò vừa rồi hơi ác, tôi nhận cú này.”_

Eggsy xoa nắm đấm: _“Không, cú đó là vì ông đã gọi Harry là ông già”_ , cậu giáng cho Tequila một nhát nữa: “ _Còn đây mới là vì trò đùa như hạch của mấy người.”_

Tequila ôm bụng. Thôi, cho cậu ta xả giận một chút vậy. Nhưng còn phát nữa là anh sẽ không đứng im nữa đâu đấy nhé, cậu ta vừa làm hụt mất 1000 đô của anh đấy. (Ơ, thật sao, có ai thắng cược à????)

Tequila nhìn Eggsy biến mất khỏi căn phòng như một cơn lốc, xô Ginger ra để nhào vào vòng tay đang rộng mở của người đàn ông trên giường bệnh. Anh nhìn cô gái đang bình tĩnh chỉnh lại bộ suit bên cạnh và hỏi:

_“Họ là cha con à?”_

Roxy lườm anh một cái sắc lẻm (mà Tequila thấy vô cùng quen thuộc, Ginger vẫn hay lườm vậy thay vì mắng _Anh là thằng đần không não à?_ )

_“Ừm, thầy trò?”_

Roxy nhướn mày. Và chẳng hiểu sao Tequila tự động dịch hành động đó nghĩa là _“Tốt nhất anh đừng nói gì thì hơn, vì như vậy người ta còn tưởng là anh ngốc, anh nói ra thì người ta biết anh ngốc thật.”_

 _“Thôi nào, người Anh mấy người cứ chảnh chó mãi như vậy được đấy à? Tôi thích cô nàng mít ướt vừa nãy cơ!”_ Tequila nhìn bản mặt lạnh te của Roxy ngán ngẩm.

 _“Tôi cũng thích anh chàng đặc vụ lúc nãy hơn. Có lẽ anh thích hợp hỏi câu hỏi do người khác thiết kế sẵn, hơn là câu hỏi tự anh nghĩ ra đó”_ Roxy chỉnh lại nốt cổ tay áo, trước khi đá cho Tequila một cú bất ngờ vào đầu gối và lướt ra cửa phòng. Tequila sụp xuống cái ghế cạnh đó. Cô nàng nhanh thật, anh không đỡ kịp. Tequila xoa đầu gối và nhìn sang phòng bên cạnh. Anh ngã ngửa ra phía sau, đầu đập cái cốp xuống sàn khi thấy thằng nhóc loi nhoi nọ đang _khóa môi_ người đàn ông trên giường bệnh.

Quỷ tha ma bắt hết người Anh đi cái.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mighty of war: ý nghĩa cái tên Harry


	3. 5 + 1 THINGS: I'M SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Eggsy said sorry to Harry, Harry thought that he totally overthought.  
> One time Harry said sorry to Eggsy, Eggsy had nothing left to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuối cùng thì tui cũng đã lấp được hố.  
> Xin lỗi các thím nếu chương cuối này không được như mong đợi.

Roxy nhìn hai chiếc mắt kính liên lạc nằm chỏng chơ trên bàn. Rõ ràng là Eggsy chẳng còn tâm trí đâu mà gọi điện về trụ sở. Roxy ngoái đầu nhìn hai người vẫn còn đang ôm nhau trong phòng bệnh (Eggsy đang _chùi mặt mũi tèm lem_ vào áo của Harry – Eww) và liên lạc lại với Merlin. Vị phù thủy công nghệ đã sắp phát điên khi đột nhiên mất liên lạc với cả hai người bọn họ. Roxy đoán, nếu còn tóc, có lẽ ổng cũng bứt nốt cho trọc hết rồi. Roxy đã phải cắt đứt một Merlin đang ì xèo và bực bội ( _bọn Mỹ chết tiệt, dám lừa mình, tôi sẽ ghim chuyện này đến cuối đời_ ) bằng cách lôi Harry ra: _“Merlin, Harry vẫn còn sống, và hai người đó vẫn hôn nhau từ nãy đến giờ, nên tôi chưa dám làm phiền”_. Merlin câm nín, nhưng Roxy thề là cô nghe thấy tiếng _sụt sịt_ qua điện thoại.

 _“Cô có thể quay về rồi, còn nhắn với thằng nhóc đó là hoàn thành nốt bản báo cáo còn dở đi, rồi tôi mới cho nó nghỉ phép nhé”_ , khi Merlin cất tiếng trả lời Roxy, giọng người đàn ông đã lạnh te như cũ.

Roxy mỉm cười rồi ngắt điện thoại. Cho một đặc vụ nghỉ đúng lúc mọi việc còn đang dồn đống lên cả, Merlin chắc chắn chẳng lạnh lùng như cái giọng của ổng đâu.   

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Roxy trợn mắt (Eggsy sẽ gọi đó là lườm yêu) khi nhìn Eggsy ôm đống chăn gối _to tổ bố_ và trải lại giường chiếu cho hai người trong lúc Harry đi tắm:

 _“Mình biết là cậu có họ với cún nhưng không biết bệnh quấn người của cậu nặng đến thế đấy_. _Vì Chúa, Harry đang bị thương đấy Eggsy.”_

Cậu chàng nháy mắt với cô bạn, rồi lại tiếp tục đeo vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ cậu-thật-là-sai-lầm-nếu-nghĩ-mình-quên-điều-đó.

 _“Ginger đã đồng ý rồi mà Rox”,_ Eggsy đã phải sử dụng tuyệt chiêu mắt cún tất sát của cu cậu để có được cái gật đầu ngán ngẩm của người phụ nữ, trong ánh mắt ái ngại và gò má phớt hồng của Harry (Eggsy thấy Harry dễ thương khủng khiếp trong bộ dáng đó: mái tóc cắt ngắn lộn xộn nhưng vẫn bông mềm, khóe miệng hơi run rẩy vì không biết nên mếu hay nên cười, ánh mắt nâu sô-cô-la ấm áp nhìn cậu, bất đắc dĩ nhưng vẫn bao dung, và màu đỏ ánh lên trên làn da hoàn hảo tựa satin. Eggsy phải cố lắm mới ngăn mình đừng ôm lấy ngài và hôn lấy hôn để như mấy con cún lâu ngày gặp chủ). _“Với lại, mình sẽ không gác Harry đâu”_

Roxy không tin cu cậu lắm. _Ừ thì không gác, nhưng không phải cậu sẽ cuốn lấy ông ấy như gấu koala ôm cây à?_

_“Dù sao đi nữa thì Merlin đã yêu cầu mình mang theo báo cáo của cậu về London, và máy bay sẽ cất cánh trong 30 phút nữa đấy.”_

Y tá đẩy xe lăn của Harry vào phòng, theo sau họ là Ginger, Pepper và Tequila. Ngài nhìn Eggsy thốt ra một loạt những câu chửi thề trong lúc vật lộn với đống chăn đệm (cậu bé của ngài khăng khăng muốn tự mình làm việc đó, cho dù có vẻ cậu chỉ giỏi gấp chăn mền quân đội chứ không có khiếu xử lý thứ chăn ga mềm mại trong tay cậu). Harry có thể nghe thấy những từ như “ _McBald”_ và _“ổng đúng là cái bóng đèn sáng hơn cả cái đầu trọc của ổng”._ Ngài khẽ mỉm cười. Một tia vui mừng ánh lên làm cõi lòng ngài ấm lại. Đây mới đúng là cậu bé của ngài (chứ không phải chàng trai u sầu trong giấc mộng dạo trước).

 _“Language, Eggsy.”_ Harry nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ và tươi tắn hơn bao giờ hết trong cuộc đời ngài (làm tất cả những hộ lý trong đó phải ôm tim, và Ginger, Pepper cũng như Tequila phải sững sờ, còn Roxy thì nhướn mày ngạc nhiên và chớp mắt để chiếc mắt kính ghi lại hình ảnh đó).

 _“Không phải chứ Harry”_ Eggsy đổ sập xuống đống chăn gối mềm mềm, và ngước lên nhìn Harry với đôi mắt cún con _“Ông hãy bảo em là em không cần làm bản báo cáo ngu ngốc đó ngay đi mà”_ (Đám hộ lý trong phòng ôm tim lần hai; Ginger phì cười, vì lúc nãy cô đã tưởng Eggsy giống cún con lắm rồi, nhưng bây giờ cô phát hiện Eggsy còn có thể giống cún con hơn nữa; Pepper thì thào cái gì đó như là _“Đáng yêu quá đi”_ và _“Tui bẹo thằng nhóc một cái được không”,_ còn Tequila thì đảo mắt _“Điệp viên cái éo gì thằng đó, chẳng ra thể thống quái gì”_ ).

 _“Không, Eggsy. Ta chắc chắn là việc sắp xếp chỗ ngủ có thể đợi được. Và thật không ra dáng một quý ông khi làm một cô gái phải thất hứa.”_ Harry quay trở lại với bộ mặt cá chết quen thuộc trong khi Pepper bắt đầu kiểm tra các chỉ số của ngài.

Eggsy biết không thể trốn vụ này được rồi. _Mà thôi, làm nhanh đi cho ông trọc khỏi làm phiền mình nữa._ Chàng trai đứng dậy, chỉnh lại bộ suit cho phẳng phiu, đón lấy tập giấy trong tay cô bạn và bắt đầu múa bút.

Roxy lắc đầu khi nhìn chữ nghĩa như gà bới của Eggsy trong tập báo cáo. _Chắc 20 phút nữa là xong thôi_ , _cu cậu nghẹn chắc đủ lắm rồi đây_. Cô quyết định để mặc cậu bạn đánh vật với đống giấy tờ, và tiến đến gần Harry:

 _“Harry, chào mừng ngài quay trở lại”_. Roxy nhìn người đàn ông trông vẫn lịch-lãm-một-cách-không-thể-lý-giải-nổi trong bộ quần áo bệnh nhân và chiếc xe lăn. _Cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện cũng đã qua._ Roxy nở nụ cười, và nụ cười ấy còn sáng rỡ hơn cả giây phút Merlin chào cô gái bằng cái tên Lancelot nữa.

Harry ngước lên nhìn cô gái, đôi môi ngài cũng mỉm cười, để lộ lúm đồng tiền bên má. Roxy chợt thấy gần gũi hơn với người đàn ông. Suy cho cùng, trải qua sinh tử cùng nhau luôn là một điều gì đó thật đặc biệt, và nó kéo người ta lại bên nhau nhanh hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời.

_“Xin chào Roxy, ta cũng rất vui khi được quay trở lại”_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1.**

Một tiếng sau, trong căn phòng chỉ còn lại hai người, Harry và Eggsy.

Eggsy đã tắm giặt xong xuôi, trên mình khoác một bộ pyjama màu vàng cam. Chàng trai chống tay nhìn người đàn ông đang nằm an tĩnh bên cạnh. Đôi mắt họ khóa chặt vào nhau, và Eggsy thề là nếu không phải vì Harry đang bị thương thì cậu sẽ chồm lên mà ôm cứng lấy ngài mất. (Eggsy vẫn còn nhớ ánh mắt _Cấm manh động_ của Ginger lúc cậu đỡ Harry nằm lên giường với ánh mắt _đói khát_ – đó là từ của Tequila, Eggsy sẽ phải phản đối vì không đời nào cậu có ánh mắt đó khi Harry còn bị thương đâu nhá).

Trong lớp chăn bông mềm mại, bàn tay Harry đang cầm lấy bàn tay nhỏ hơn của chàng trai. Ngón tay cái của người đặc vụ già xoa tròn trên mu bàn tay của cậu, theo một nhịp điệu chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng làm Eggsy bỗng thấy an lòng hơn hết thảy. Có nằm mơ, Eggsy cũng không nghĩ rằng có một ngày cậu lại được nằm cạnh Harry yêu dấu của cậu, được ủ bàn tay của mình trong bàn tay chai sần ấm áp của ngài, được hít đầy hai lá phổi hương thơm dễ chịu từ da thịt ngài, và được đắm mình trong ánh mắt ngọt ngào yêu thương hơn cả mật đường quen thuộc. Harry trước mặt cậu có chút yếu đuối hơn Harry cậu từng biết. Mái tóc từng được vuốt keo gọn gàng vào ban ngày, và xù bông trong những ngón tay cuộn chặt của cậu vào những buổi đêm, nay cắt ngắn y như mái tóc cậu vào cái ngày ngài đến đón cậu bên ngoài đồn cảnh sát. Và ngay lúc ôm lấy Harry, cậu đã biết ngài gầy đi như thế nào (và Eggsy thầm thề trong lòng rằng cậu sẽ phải chăm cho ngài lấy lại vóc dáng ngày xưa). Eggsy khẽ cầm ngược lại bàn tay Harry, và đưa lên môi. Chàng trai đặt những nụ hôn như mưa lên từng khớp ngón tay người thương, cảm nhận làn da ấm áp giữa làn môi. Chân thực hơn bao giờ hết.

_Harry còn sống. Harry của cậu. Đây không phải là một giấc mộng chết tiệt._

Eggsy lưu luyến rải những nụ hôn cuối cùng vào lòng bàn tay Harry, trước khi áp nó lên má mình. Những ngón tay của Harry khẽ viền theo đường nét quai hàm cương nghị của chàng trai, ngón tay cái khẽ xoa lên má cậu, trước khi ngài dừng lại ở đôi môi hồng hồng đang hé mở.

Eggsy nhìn thấy yết hầu Harry khẽ động. Cậu nuốt nước bọt.

Và cậu cúi xuống để bốn phiến môi chạm nhau.

Nụ hôn lần này của hai người thật nhẹ nhàng. Không giống nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt vào đêm đầu tiên ấy. Không giống nụ hôn thắm thiết khi họ nhận ra họ được đoàn tụ và được có nhau thêm một lần. Nụ hôn lần này chỉ phơn phớt như cánh bướm đậu trên những bông hoa trong lâu đài nhà họ Hart năm xưa. Vì cả Harry và Eggsy đều biết rằng, nó là khởi đầu cho một cuộc sống mới cho cả hai người bọn họ. Một cuộc sống tươi sáng và hạnh phúc.

Harry nhắm mắt và tận hưởng đôi môi của quả Trứng đang đậu trên môi ngài. Mùi nước hoa của chàng trai đã phai đi từ lâu, chỉ còn lại mùi hương tự nhiên ngòn ngọt như kẹo đường từ cơ thể chàng trai, vương vất mùi dầu gội gì đó thanh thanh mát mát. Harry cảm giác như có cả ngàn cánh bướm đủ màu sắc đang bay lượn trong đầu ngài, khi Eggsy khẽ tách đôi môi của hai người ra, và ngài hé mở con mắt lành lặn để nhìn khuôn mặt ngài hằng nhớ mong da diết đang chìm trong ánh đèn vàng âm ấm. Harry chợt nhận ra cơ thể của chàng trai đã trùm lên ngài từ bao giờ, hai bàn tay của Eggsy đang chống hai bên đầu ngài, và chàng trai đã lưu ý để không đè sức nặng của mình lên cơ thể còn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục của Harry. Đôi mắt xanh của Eggsy tỏa sáng lạ lùng trong ánh đèn vàng ấy, ánh mắt lướt theo từng đường nét, từng nếp nhăn trên mặt Harry như muốn khắc sâu từng chi tiết vào tâm khảm. Cho đến khi, ánh mắt đó dừng lại ở nơi đã từng là con mắt trái nồng ấm của ngài, giờ chỉ là một vết sẹo hình ngôi sao đỏ ửng mà lạnh lẽo. Harry nhìn hơi nước dâng lên trong đôi mắt xanh của cậu. _Ôi, cậu bé của ngài, một con mắt này có là gì đâu, nếu so với cả thế giới của ngài – quả Trứng ung bé bỏng._

_“Harry, em xin lỗi ông…”_

Harry khẽ rướn người lên, đôi môi ngài nuốt hết những lời tiếp theo của cậu. Eggsy khẽ đơ người, nhưng rồi cậu luồn đôi bàn tay vào mái tóc ngắn của Harry, khẽ đỡ ngài nằm xuống gối, và khẽ hé miệng để Harry làm sâu thêm nụ hôn của hai người. Chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt của Harry nhanh chóng cuốn lấy lưỡi Eggsy, rồi đảo trong khuôn miệng cậu, khao khát nuốt lấy tất cả những hương vị mà ngài nhớ đến cồn cào. Rồi Harry tìm đến đôi môi mềm như nhung của Eggsy, khẽ day hai cánh môi giữa hai hàm răng, lưỡi khẽ mơn man trên da thịt chàng trai, để lại những tiếng hít vào gấp gáp. Bờ môi Eggsy nhanh chóng sưng đỏ ướt át, và Harry lưu luyến liếm lấy thành quả của ngài, trước khi đôi môi họ tách nhau ra lần nữa.

Harry nhìn chàng trai nằm phía trên ngài. Đôi mắt xanh đã vương chút mơ màng. Đôi môi sưng sưng, vài tia máu như chực trào ra thấm ướt thêm đôi môi đang óng ánh nước bọt dưới ánh đèn. Gò má hồng hồng, và màu hồng đó đang lan dần xuống cổ chàng trai khi cậu dời mắt từ yết hầu vẫn đang lên xuống liên tục của Harry, lên đôi môi mỏng quyến rũ của ngài.

 _“Cậu bé của ta, em không có lỗi gì cả. Dù sao đi nữa, ta vẫn là Harry của em, và ta vẫn luôn yêu em như chưa có điều gì từng ngăn cách đôi ta. Đừng để những chuyện đó làm hỏng giây phút này, vì thề có Chúa, bây giờ tất cả những gì ta chỉ là được ôm lấy em mà thôi.”_ Harry thầm thì.

Trong một thoáng, Harry nghĩ rằng ngài lại thấy trong đôi mắt xanh của quả Trứng ung dâng lên những giọt lệ. Nhưng rồi Eggsy nở một nụ cười với ngài, trước khi ôm lấy ngài bằng cái tư thế gấu koala ôm cây quen thuộc (cậu vẫn để ý để không đè lên người Harry). Harry thấy cổ mình ngưa ngứa khi hơi thở nóng rẫy của Eggsy phun vào lớp da bên dưới tai ngài:

_“Em cũng yêu ông. Harry của em. Thật tốt khi có ông ở bên em.”_

Harry thấy trong lòng cũng ngứa luôn rồi.

Ngài vòng tay ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng của chàng trai. Đôi bàn tay ngài xoa dọc những thớ cơ đang căng cứng dưới lớp vải mỏng, và Harry thấy lòng ngài mềm nhũn cả ra khi tấm lưng của Eggsy thả lỏng dần trong nhịp vỗ về an ủi của ngài. _Đúng vậy, dù sao đi nữa, thì ngài vẫn là Harry fucking Hart, và dù ngài có nằm liệt giường, ngài cũng sẽ vẫn che chở cho quả Trứng bé nhỏ của ngài._

 _“Ông biết không Harry, chỉ có ôm ông thế này, em mới biết ông không phải là một giấc mơ”_ Giọng nói của Eggsy vang lên trầm trầm, buồn buồn từ hõm cổ Harry, _“em từng gặp ảo giác, và cả những giấc mơ nữa, và em thấy ông thật lắm, ông còn nói chuyện với em nữa, có điều em không thể nào chạm vào ông được”._

Harry khẽ đặt một nụ hôn lên thái dương của chàng trai rồi khẽ thì thầm:

_“Ta đoán là ta có biết chuyện đó đấy, tình yêu của ta ạ.”_

Eggsy ngẩng đầu lên khỏi vai ngài (một góc nào đó trong lòng Harry ngay lập tức phản ứng với chuyện đó, khao khát kéo Eggsy quay trở lại). Đôi lông mày của cậu khẽ nhíu lại, nhìn Harry với ánh mắt hoang mang cần lời giải thích quen thuộc.

Harry đưa tay lên khẽ vuốt nếp nhăn giữa hai lông mày chàng trai, ngài hài lòng nhìn nó giãn ra, trước khi kể lại _những giấc mơ_ của ngài bằng chất giọng trầm ấm chết người.

Eggsy há hốc miệng khi ngài kết thúc câu chuyện.  

 _“Ta biết là điều này rất khó tin. Nhưng…”_ Harry đảo mắt, cố gắng tìm từ ngữ _“… hãy coi như đó là …ừm…điều kỳ diệu của số phận”._

Đáp lại ngài là một cái ôm chặt cứng.

Một cái ôm ướt nước mắt.

 _“Giờ thì em nghĩ là chúng ta thực sự được sinh ra để dành cho nhau đấy, quý ngài Harry ạ.”_ Giọng Eggsy khàn khàn nghèn nghẹn _“Và em sẽ không để ông rời xa em nữa đâu”._

 _“Ta cũng vậy…”_ Harry nhắm mắt, đôi tay cũng ôm cứng lấy thân thể của chàng trai _“Ta cũng vậy, my little Eggsy ạ”_

_Vì em là cả thế giới của ta._

_Và ta sẽ tự hào mà nói với bất cứ ai, rằng ta cũng là cả thế giới của em._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

**2.**

Phần còn lại của buổi tối hôm đó trải qua một cách yên ả. Cả Harry và Eggsy đều đã quá mệt mỏi sau những tháng ngày đau đớn về cả thể xác và tinh thần. Được yên giấc trong vòng tay nhau dường như là liều thuốc hiệu quả nhất với cả hai người. Họ có một giấc ngủ bình yên, an lành, thứ mà mà bao năm qua dường là điều gì đó quá xa xỉ và xa vời.

Nhưng đêm hôm sau, khi Harry (tự dưng) khỏe hơn nhiều (một cách trông thấy), thì mọi chuyện không còn yên ả như thế nữa.

Harry nhìn cậu bé của ngài uốn éo như con sâu đo bên cạnh ngài. Ngài để mặc Eggsy chốc lại đan đôi chân ngắn cũn (so với ngài) vào hai chân ngài, nhát lại gỡ ra để gác một chân lên đùi ngài, tay ôm quanh ngực ngài và dựa hẳn nửa người vào ngài (Harry hồi phục nhanh một cách kỳ diệu nhờ sức mạnh tình yêu chăng? – Pepper), khi thì lại nằm ngửa ra, kéo tay Harry đặt lên bụng cậu, rồi lại giãy nảy lên nằm nghiêng lại để dán chặt vào cơ thể thon dài của Harry.

 _“Em xin lỗi Harry”_ Eggsy lầu bầu khi cậu rúc đầu vào ngực Harry.

 _“Chuyện gì thế my dear boy?”_ Harry kiên nhẫn trả lời mấy câu nói không đầu không đuôi của Eggsy. Từ hôm qua đến giờ, cậu luôn trong tình trạng ngôn ngữ lộn xộn, và Harry nghĩ ngài nên cho cậu thời gian.

 _“Chăn gối này nằm chẳng thoải mái gì cả. Em đã cố tìm loại chăn gối giống ở nhà chúng ta, nhưng cái nước Mỹ chết tiệt này chẳng có bán. Em xin lỗi vì ông phải nằm dưỡng bệnh trên cái thứ khó chịu phát khiếp này.”_ Eggsy đạp đạp tấm ga trải giường dưới thân và cả chiếc chăn hai người đang đắp chung với vẻ mặt ghét bỏ.

Harry mỉm cười khi nghe Eggsy nhắc đến ba chữ “nhà chúng ta”. Chà, cậu bé của ngài tự giác thật đấy nhỉ. Eggsy làm ngài có cảm giác như ai đó đã đánh đổ một hũ mật trong lòng ngài vậy. Phải rồi, _nhà chúng ta._ Không còn là _nhà của ngài_ nữa. Một ý tưởng lóe lên trong đầu Harry. Có lẽ ngài nên làm gì đó thôi.

Nhưng trước đó thì Harry phải giải quyết mối băn khoăn be bé của Eggsy nhà ngài cái đã. Harry suýt chút nữa thì bật cười. Từ bao giờ mà cậu bé của ngài lại để ý thứ tiểu tiết như _chất liệu chăn gối_ vậy. Chẳng lẽ Eggsy đã quên mất rằng bọn họ đều là điệp viên ư, mà điệp viên thì có khi còn phải màn trời chiếu đất ấy chứ. Harry nhìn cậu vội vàng ngồi dậy trải lại tấm ga giường mà cậu lỡ chân đạp cho xộc xệch, rồi kéo lại chăn đắp cho hai người một cách cẩn thận trước khi tiếp tục sự nghiệp bám dính Harry như sam. Ánh mắt ngài mềm lại (ngài không chắc là ngài còn có thể nhìn cậu bé của ngài với ánh mắt yêu chiều hơn được nữa, nhưng sự thực chứng minh, Eggsy luôn làm ngài phải bất ngờ), cái này có gọi là yêu quá hóa ngốc không nhỉ?

Harry khẽ hôn lên đỉnh đầu Eggsy. Ngài ước gì có thể nghiêng mình ôm lại cậu bé của ngài, nhưng cơ thể của ngài sẽ phản đối chuyện đó bằng những cơn đau nhức mất thôi. Một tay Harry vòng qua ôm cổ Eggsy, bàn tay vuốt ve làn da trơn nhẵn ấm áp trên mặt chàng trai, một tay đan lấy bàn tay quả Trứng ung đang đặt trên ngực ngài.

_“Em biết đấy, chỉ cần có em, thì nằm bàn chông ta cũng thấy thoải mái.”_

Eggsy đáp lại ngài bằng một đôi mắt cún con, và khuôn mặt Harry nhanh chóng phủ đầy nước miếng từ những nụ hôn tới tấp.

 

**3.**

Khi Harry tỉnh dậy thì Eggsy đã không còn nằm bên cạnh ngài. Ngài bỗng nhớ lại buổi sáng hôm đó, khi ngài tỉnh dậy từ một đêm trầm mê và quyết định nấu bữa sáng cho cậu bé của ngài. Eggsy nằm ngủ say sưa trong lòng Harry, đôi môi hé mở, nước da trắng như sứ nổi bật trên nền đỏ đô của chiếc giường, một tia nắng vàng khẽ hắt qua hai tấm rèm khép nhẹ, đậu trên mái tóc vàng óng của chàng trai lấp lánh. Harry đã cúi xuống trộm một nụ hôn lên môi, rồi lên mái tóc chàng trai, hài lòng khi cậu không hề tỉnh lại: Eggsy hoàn toàn buông bỏ cảnh giác của một đặc vụ khi ở bên ngài. Và bây giờ, đến ngài buông bỏ cảnh giác lâu năm khi ở bên cậu. Sự thật đó khiến Harry có cảm giác như thể ngài lại đang được có một gia đình, cho dù họ vẫn đang sống trong một phòng bệnh, ở cách xa quê hương họ cả một đại dương rộng lớn.

Harry bước đến chiếc bồn rửa mặt. Ngài nhìn những sợi râu lún phún trên mặt và mái tóc lộn xộn. Cho dù Eggsy không nói gì, Harry vẫn muốn ngài trông thật chỉn chu trong mắt chàng trai.

Harry vừa bôi kem cạo râu thì Eggsy bước vào, đẩy theo một khay đồ ăn. Cậu hơi bất ngờ khi thấy Harry đã thức dậy. Eggsy đặt chiếc xe đồ ăn lại một chỗ, trước khi tiến đến bên cạnh Harry, và cầm lấy chiếc dao cạo râu trong ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của ngài.

_“Để em, Harry”._

Harry để yên cho chàng trai nâng niu khuôn mặt của ngài. Eggsy rửa chiếc dao cạo rồi cầm lấy chiếc khăn ẩm lau đi những vết bọt còn sót lại trên khuôn mặt ngài. Chàng trai ngắm nghía trái phải rồi nháy mắt với Harry:

 _“Em đã nói với ông là ông đẹp_ _trai khủng khiếp chưa?”_

Harry mím môi, lúm đồng tiền thoắt hiện trên má ngài.

_“Khủng khiếp không phải là một từ thích hợp để đi cùng đẹp trai đâu, my little Eggsy ạ. Và ông già đẹp trai khủng khiếp này rất hân hạnh khi được em phục vụ.”_

Eggsy nở một nụ cười tươi rói, để lộ chiếc răng thưa bên trái của cậu. Và cậu làm một động tác mời khoa trương như thể đứng trước hoàng tộc:

_“Em rất hân hạnh được chăm sóc cho khuôn mặt của ngài thưa bệ hạ. Và khuôn mặt đó sẽ ngầu hơn nếu có thêm chút thịt đấy, nên mời ngài ăn sáng thưa bệ hạ của em”_

Harry nhíu mày. _Bệ hạ? Cái danh xưng quái gì vậy?_

Eggsy như đọc được suy nghĩ của ngài.

 _“Em nghe mấy cô hộ lý gọi ông như vậy đấy. Họ nói nhìn ông như Vua xứ Ăng-lê ấy. Và em nghĩ họ cũng có lý”._ Eggsy vẫn cười toe toét khi mở cái chụp thức ăn, lấy ra hai đĩa đồ ăn kiểu Anh và bày lên bàn. Nhưng rồi nụ cười của cậu tắt ngúm, cậu xoa tay bẽn lẽn, ánh mắt hối lỗi khi kéo ghế cho Harry rồi nhấp nhổm ngồi xuống bên cạnh ngài.

Harry nhìn hai đĩa đồ ăn. Bánh mì nướng rõ ràng là còn lâu mới đạt được đến độ giòn ưa thích của ngài. Cây xúc xích nứt ra vì chiên quá lửa. Quả trứng sunny-side-up rõ ràng là mặt trời ngày mưa, lòng trắng trứng co lại (và Harry khỏi cần ăn cũng biết nó sẽ dai nhách như cao su). Thịt xông khói xoăn tít và cứng queo. Chỗ nấm rõ ràng là nhừ quá. Bát sốt đậu có đến một nửa số hạt vỡ làm hai mảnh.

_Well…_

_“Em xin lỗi Harry. Vì ở đây không có đầu bếp, mà chỗ bán bữa sáng kiểu Anh thì xa quá… Nên… nên em đã tự nấu. Chắc là không ngon lắm đâu… Ông không ăn được món nào thì đừng cố nhé”_ Eggsy vội vàng nói khi Harry bình tĩnh cắt một khoanh xúc xích đưa lên miệng “ _Ừm, nhưng cái bánh mì là do Ginger không cho em nướng cháy đó, cổ bảo…”_

Eggsy không nói được gì nữa. Vì Harry đã ghim môi mình vào môi cậu. Lưỡi ngài tách đôi môi chàng trai, và miếng xúc xích mằn mặn chuyền vào miệng cậu. Harry liếm môi quả Trứng ung nọ, và ngài phải dùng hết ý chí của mình (rằng thân thể ngài chưa hồi phục đủ) để ngăn bản thân biến Eggsy thành bữa sáng kiểu Anh theo đúng ý ngài.

_“Em cũng biết là bữa sáng này còn lâu mới đạt tiêu chuẩn của ta, nên ta đành tìm cách khác để nâng chất lượng của nó lên vậy.”_

Và bữa sáng của họ kéo dài suốt hai tiếng sau đó.

Khi cuối cùng Eggsy cũng yên vị cạnh Harry, cả hai người đồng ý trong yên lặng rằng họ nên đợi cho cơn kích tình lắng xuống, Eggsy khẽ thì thầm:

_“Em nghĩ là ông nên đảm nhận việc nấu bữa sáng thôi, nếu hai chúng ta không muốn đi làm muộn cả mấy tiếng đồng hồ.”_

Harry bật cười: _“Luôn luôn là vinh hạnh cho ta, thưa hoàng hậu”._

Và Eggsy tặng ngài một cái liếc-không-thể-tin-nổi cho cái danh xưng đó.

 

**4.**

Ngay từ lúc mới gặp, Tequila đã không ưa thằng nhóc điệp viên người Anh rồi. Người đâu mà nhoi nhoi dễ sợ. Lại còn cái kiểu bảo vệ ông già mặt cá chết kia một cách quá thể đáng nữa chứ. Nhìn cái điệu của cậu ta thì người khác lại nghĩ Statesman các anh hẳn là phải áp bức bóc lột ổng lắm. Mà nào có, trừ cái lúc anh rút súng ra dọa bắn thằng nhóc đó ra, thì anh đã làm được gì để ổng phải đổi sắc mặt đâu. Thậm chí Ginger còn _nâng niu_ ổng nữa là. Bao nhiêu lần anh nằm ở phòng cấp cứu của Statesman, đã lần nào cổ dịu dàng ân cần với anh như dịu dàng ân cần với ổng đâu (Ginger: Anh cứ lịch sự và biết điều như ông ấy đi rồi chúng ta nói chuyện tiếp).

Nói chung là Tequila không ghét người Anh, nhưng anh ghét thằng nhóc Eggsy đó.

Sự ghét bỏ đỏ đã lên đến một tầm cao mới khi anh thấy Eggsy đề nghị bọn họ bằng cái chất giọng nữ hoàng kiểu cọ đó (Tequila thấy cái giọng Welsh của cậu ta còn lọt tai hơn) rằng họ có thể để cậu ta chăm sóc cho ông già Harry đó được không, và rồi Tequila nghe đám hộ lý của Statesman (cầm đầu là Pepper mơ mộng) đồn thổi về việc đàn ông Anh lịch lãm và quan tâm đến nhường nào, khi họ kể chuyện Eggsy chăm sóc người yêu lớn tuổi của cậu ta. Tequila có thể thấy mình tụt xuống hai bậc trong bản xếp hạng trai đẹp của các cô nàng này rồi. Và là một tay sát gái, Tequila không thích điều đó chút nào.

Vậy nên, khi anh thấy thằng nhóc tiến vào khu vực luyện tập của Statesman, Tequila quyết định mình nên giãn gân cốt một chút. Dù sao thì lần trước anh thắng Eggsy và Roxy cũng không vẻ vang gì. Và chuyện bực tức của đàn ông thì chẳng có cách giải quyết nào tốt hơn là dùng nắm đấm.

Eggsy cởi áo và bước vào phòng tập. Harry cứ khăng khăng rằng cậu không nên cứ ở bên cạnh ngài cả ngày như thế, chí ít cậu cũng nên bỏ thời gian ra duy trì chế độ luyện tập hằng ngày, và ngài thì không thể đọc nổi trang sách nào nếu cậu cứ ở bên cạnh ríu ra ríu rít. Không chịu nổi sự cằn nhằn của Harry, và cũng có chút thấy thân mình rệu rã sau gần một tuần không đánh đấm, Eggsy đành xách mông lên và đi. Cậu thở dài ngán ngẩm khi tống những cú đấm vào bao cát. Ước gì Harry đủ khỏe để luyện tập với cậu nhỉ.

_“Một đối thủ thực thụ có lẽ là tốt hơn bao cát ấy đấy, phải không Eggsy?”_

 Eggsy quay lại và nhìn thấy Tequila cũng đã trần nửa thân trên, bàn tay cuốn băng trắng chỉn chu, sẵn sàng vào cuộc chiến.

Eggsy nháy mắt với người đặc vụ.

_“Được thôi, tôi cũng đang cần giãn gân giãn cốt đây.”_

Rồi Eggsy lao vào người đàn ông với một cú đánh nhanh như chớp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hai tiếng sau, hai người nằm vật trên tấm thảm phòng tập. Mồ hôi đầm đìa và mình mẩy đầy vết bầm tím. Môi Eggsy dập tóe máu, còn một mắt Tequila thâm đen như gấu mèo.

 _Thằng nhóc này cũng là thứ dữ đấy_. Tequila thầm nghĩ.

 _Ông già này khó xơi thật._ Eggsy tự nhủ.

Họ cứ nằm như vậy và thở hồng hộc. Cho đến khi Eggsy đột ngột phá vỡ sự im lặng:

_“Này, dù sau vụ Harry bị bắn, tôi không ưa nước Mỹ lắm, nhưng mà rượu Jack Daniel’s vẫn luôn là món khoái khẩu của tôi đấy”._

Tequila bật cười. Một cơn đau nhói lên giữa xương sườn của anh, nhắc anh thằng nhóc người Anh bên cạnh đã ra tay mạnh như thế nào. Ờm, một người thích Whiskey thì cũng không đáng ghét lắm thì phải. Hơn nữa thằng nhóc này đã có người yêu rồi, mà cậu ta bảo vệ người yêu cậu ta thì cũng không sai lắm đúng không? Cậu ta sẽ sớm về Anh thôi, và có nhường cho vợ chồng cậu ta hai vị trí trên bảng xếp hạng trai đẹp cũng được. Ai bảo Tequila anh là người rộng lượng nào.

 _“Nếu cậu rảnh tôi sẽ mời cậu một ly.”_ Tequila nói trong sự bất ngờ của Eggsy. _“Và tiện đây thì tôi biết chỗ này bán trà Earl Grey chuẩn Anh đấy, nếu cậu cần”_

Eggsy chống thân mình ngồi dậy, và nở nụ cười tươi rói với Tequila.

_“Anh là nhất đấy, bruv”_

Đánh nhau một trận đúng là có ích thật.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tối hôm đó, Eggsy nằm rên rỉ trên giường, khẽ xuýt xoa khi Harry chườm những vết bầm trên người cậu.

_“Em có lỗi quá, ông là người ốm mà lại bắt ông chăm em như thế này. Nhưng mà nhờ mấy cô y tá thì em cứ thấy sao sao ấy.”_

Harry không bất ngờ vì chuyện đó. Mấy cô gái đó nhìn Eggsy của ngài như thể ăn tươi nuốt sống cậu đi được. Và Harry không thích ánh mắt đó, cho dù ngài biết họ chỉ cưng Eggsy vì vẻ ngoài như thiên thần của cậu mà thôi, chứ không hề có ý tranh giành gì cậu với ngài.

_“Em biết không Eggsy, em nghĩ nhiều quá đấy. Ta cũng muốn cơ thể xinh đẹp này chỉ là của ta thôi”_

Mặt Eggsy nhanh chóng đỏ bừng khi nghe câu nói đó của Harry. Và ngài nghĩ họ nên nhanh quay về London, trước khi bộ kiềm chế tự động của ngài cháy hỏng mất.

 

**5.**

Hai ngày sau, Harry và Eggsy lên đường trở về London. (Merlin: Hai người đi nghỉ dưỡng như thế là quá đủ rồi đấy nhé! Tôi biết tỏng ông khỏe từ lâu rồi đấy ông bạn!) Eggsy mang theo hộp trà Earl Grey dùng dở và chai rượu Whiskey Jack Daniel’s từ Tequila (hai người này đã trở nên thân thiết một cách không thể hiểu nổi, và có một màn chia tay tương đối không giống ai: thụi vào bụng nhau một cái). Họ ghé qua trụ sở Kingsman và ở đó nguyên ngày (Eggsy thề là đã nhìn thấy Merlin lén lau nước mắt sau khi ôm Harry). Harry và Merlin giải quyết vài chuyện cùng nhau, còn Eggsy được giao một nhiệm vụ mới, lên đường vào ngày hôm sau. Biết rằng Merlin đã quá vất vả khi cho phép họ nghỉ ngơi cả chục ngày trời, Eggsy (cố gắng tỏ ra) vui vẻ nhận tập tài liệu nhiệm vụ. Nhưng khi Merlin vẫy tay tỏ ý cậu và Harry có thể ra về, Eggsy còn hơn cả vội vàng khi kéo tay Harry ra chiếc xe taxi của Kingsman đang chờ sẵn. Merlin lắc đầu, rồi nhắn tin vào kính đặc vụ của cậu:

_“Dù là nhiệm vụ theo dõi thì vẫn là nhiệm vụ đấy”._

Eggsy khẽ kêu lên một tiếng ngán ngẩm, chui vào xe rồi nhìn Harry yên vị bên cạnh cậu.

Eggsy đưa tay sang nắm chặt lấy bàn tay của ngài.

Cuối cùng họ cũng về nhà.

Giây phút tiếng cách của ổ khóa vang lên, Eggsy cảm thấy có một bàn tay gọn gàng, dứt khoát tháo chiếc kính đặc vụ ra khỏi mắt cậu. Người đàn ông cao lớn ôm lấy cậu bằng một tay, một tay vươn ra mở cánh cửa gỗ, ném chiếc kính lên chiếc ghế sofa trong phòng khách. Harry dùng chân đá cánh cửa khép lại sau lưng hai người. Ngài áp Eggsy vào lớp gỗ mát lạnh, tay phải ngài nắm lấy hai bàn tay của chàng trai và giữ chúng ở trên đầu cậu, tay trái ngài khóa chốt cửa rồi chuyển sang nắm lấy cặp mông của chàng trai. Đôi môi Harry ngậm lấy đôi môi Eggsy, ngài mút lấy chiếc lưỡi của cậu, khi thì cắn nuốt bờ môi mềm giữa hai hàm răng, lúc lại mơn trớn trêu đùa, tìm kiếm khuấy đảo trong khoang miệng cậu. Đầu gối ngài luồn vào giữa hai chân Eggsy. Harry khẽ nâng chàng trai lên và cọ sát vào thứ đang cương cứng lên trong chiếc quần may đo của cậu. Harry buông tha cho hai bàn tay chàng trai để đưa tay xuống giải thoát cho Eggsy khỏi chiếc quần chật hẹp. Hai bàn tay ngài luồn vào trong lớp vải dệt, chạm vào lớp da mịn màng căng bóng trên cặp mông săn chắc. Harry hít vào một hơi, và cắn một miếng trên môi dưới của Eggsy khi cuối cùng thì ngày cũng được cảm nhận cảm giác tuyệt vời ấy một lần nữa. Ngài cảm nhận đôi tay của Eggsy cũng đang chu du trên cơ thể ngài. Cậu bé của ngài đã vứt chiếc cà vạt của ngài ở đâu đó trên sàn, và giờ đang đánh vật với những chiếc cúc áo sơ mi của ngài. Harry nâng mông Eggsy để hông của hai người cọ sát vào nhau. Cái thứ cứng như đá ở hạ thân của ngài đang kêu gào được giải phóng, đang thét lên với ngài rằng chừng ấy là chưa đủ, nó muốn nhiều hơn, nó muốn được đụng chạm với da thịt nóng rẫy của Eggsy, nó muốn được tiến sâu vào thân thể của chàng trai mà rong ruổi. Và nó càng phình to hơn khi Eggsy, một lần nữa từ bỏ việc cởi cúc áo sơ mi của Harry, đang mân mê đầu ngực ngài từ bên ngoài áo. Lớp vải mềm mại cọ sát dưới những ngón tay của chàng trai như trêu đùa làm Harry phát điên. Ngài rời bờ môi Eggsy để cắn một cái vào cổ cậu, để lại một vết răng mà ngài biết rằng ngày mai sẽ tím lại. _Ngài muốn đánh dấu lên chàng trai. Eggsy là của ngài._ Bàn tay Eggsy chuyển từ ngực Harry lên đan vào mái tóc xoăn, Harry cảm thấy cơ thể Eggsy run lên nhè nhẹ, những ngón tay cậu cuộn lại trong cơn khoái cảm, nắm chặt lấy những búp tóc trên đầu ngài khi ngài liếm một đường dài dọc theo cần cổ của cậu, hít lấy hương vị ngọt ngào quen thuộc chỉ thuộc về riêng cậu.

Eggsy thấy như có một luồng điện chạy thẳng từ nơi Harry vừa cắn trên cổ lên não cậu, làm toàn thân cậu run rẩy rồi tê liệt. Mái tóc gọn gàng của Harry đã bung ra thành những lọn xoăn trong bàn tay cậu. Mùi hương nước hoa cam quýt nhẹ nhàng vương vít trong hơi thở khi Harry âu yếm cần cổ Eggsy. Cậu đan những ngón tay sâu thêm vào mái tóc của ngài. Và đó là lúc một tiếng _pực_ vang lên, Eggsy bỗng cảm thấy có thứ gì đó bắn vào mặt cậu bỏng rát.

Eggsy nhìn xuống. Dường như Harry cũng không ngờ chuyện đã xảy ra. Miếng băng bịt mắt của Harry trượt khỏi vai ngài và lặng lẽ rơi xuống sàn nhà. Sợi dây nhỏ đã đứt đôi.

Eggsy lặng ngắt.

Từ khi Ginger làm cho Harry miếng bịt mắt này, ngài chưa bao giờ tháo nó ra. Có lẽ ánh mắt Eggsy nhìn vết sẹo ở hốc mắt trái của ngài đêm đó vẫn còn khiến ngài bị ám ảnh. Eggsy cũng tránh nói đến vết thương đó của Harry, cho dù, những ngày qua, cậu đã học được cách gạt bỏ sự tiếc nuối để coi nó như một phần cơ thể của ngài rồi.

_“Em xin lỗi Harry, em không cố ý…”_

Con mắt phải của Harry nhìn đôi mắt xanh cuống quýt của chàng trai. Trong một chốc, ngài đã sợ lại phải nhìn thấy ánh mắt đêm đó, ánh mắt tiếc nuối của Eggsy khi ngài không còn _hoàn hảo_ như ngài đã từng. Nhưng không, ngay bây giờ, trong mắt chàng trai chỉ có sự hoảng hốt và hối lỗi. Chắc việc Harry không bỏ miếng băng ra đã khiến cậu nghĩ rằng ngài ghét vết sẹo này. Không, Harry chỉ ghét nó nếu Eggsy không thích nó mà thôi. Và còn gì hạnh phúc hơn với ngài khi Eggsy chẳng hề để tâm đến nó nữa.

Harry thả Eggsy ra khỏi vòng tay ngài giam cậu tựa vào cánh cửa. Ngài cúi xuống nhặt tấm băng bịt mắt nằm chỏng chơ trên sàn và cả chiếc cà vạt. Eggsy nhìn Harry để cả hai lên chiếc bàn trà ở giữa phòng, quay lưng lại với cậu, cởi chiếc áo jacket bên ngoài rồi tháo cúc cổ của chiếc áo sơ mi. Cậu nhìn bóng lưng cao lớn của người đàn ông, và ôm chầm lấy ông từ phía sau.

Hai bàn tay Harry đang cởi cúc áo sơ mi sững lại. Ngài gỡ hai bàn tay Eggsy đang đan trước bụng ngài. Trong một phút chốc, tim Eggsy đã rớt xuống vực thẳm khi nghĩ Harry đang giận cậu thật rồi. Trước khi ngài quay lại với cậu, để lộ lồng ngực trần và chiếc áo sơ mi đã cởi gần hết cúc.

Con mắt nâu của Harry ánh lên ý cười ấm áp, khi ngài đặt hai bàn tay Eggsy lên khuôn ngực trần của ngài.

_“Đừng bao giờ nói câu xin lỗi với ta nữa, my dear boy. Em ở bên ta như thế này là tốt lắm rồi, không phải sao?”_

Bàn tay Eggsy khẽ mơn man làn da ấm áp. Rồi đột ngột, cậu nắm cổ áo Harry để kéo ngài vào một nụ hôn. Và khi bàn tay của ngài đang lột dần những lớp áo trên người cậu, Eggsy vẫn không tài nào cởi nốt được những nút áo cuối cùng trên chiếc sơ mi của ngài (Chúa phù hộ cho cái khả năng cởi cúc áo tồi tệ của cậu). Eggsy khẽ cắn lưỡi người yêu, trước khi dứt tung hai cánh áo sơ mi, và lột nó ra khỏi vai Harry.

 _“Như thế là không ngoan đâu, my little Eggsy, đây là cái áo ta thích nhất đấy”_ Harry thầm thì khi bàn tay ngài lướt dọc theo những múi cơ trên bụng chàng trai _“Và ta nên phạt em một chút vì chuyện đó đúng không nhỉ?”_ Hơi thở của Harry mơn trớn ở lỗ tai Eggsy, làm chàng trai rùng mình.

 _“Em rất sẵn lòng chịu phạt.”_ Eggsy đánh lưỡi vào lỗ tai Harry rồi thì thầm.

 _“Cheeky”_ Bàn tay Harry phát mạnh vào mông chàng trai, trước khi ngài nâng bổng Eggsy lên và tiến vào phòng ngủ.

Một tiếng sau, khi Eggsy lười biếng ôm Harry trong bồn tắm, để mặc bàn tay to lớn của ngài mát xa trên lưng cậu, Eggsy nghĩ rằng, có lẽ happy ending là có thật.

 

**+1.**

Merlin biết rằng có điều gì đó không ổn với Harry Hart.

Bên cạnh nhiều thứ không ổn khác (ví dụ như khả năng lấy thăng bằng và nhắm mục tiêu của ổng, đương nhiên là không ổn rồi, không tin mấy đứa cứ bịt một mắt lại thử khắc biết).

Không, điều không ổn nhất với Harry Hart là vẻ mặt cá chết của ổng thường xuyên đeo thêm một vài biểu cảm lạ. Và với tư cách là người bạn lâu năm duy nhất của ổng, Merlin dám cá, sự xuất hiện của cái kiểu cười nứt môi ra thành một đường cong nhỏ _xíu xìu xiu_ là do mấy tin nhắn (ngớ ngẩn) của thằng nhỏ (dở hơi) nào đó, hay cái ánh mắt mềm mại (mà chỉ Merlin mới đủ tinh tường để nhận ra, còn người khác thì còn lâu mới thấy, xin cảm ơn) của ổng khi con JB leo lên lòng ổng, có lúc còn có ý định _chui vào_ trong áo vest của ổng, là do Harry _nhìn vật nhớ người_. Ờm, tất cả những điều đó không ổn với Merlin tẹo nào, vì nó làm ổng nổi hết da gà da vịt.

Erm, quên cái câu cuối ấy đi.

Thực ra thì Merlin khá là mừng cho Harry ấy chứ.

Và thực ra, điều không ổn nhất trong những điều không ổn nhất ấy, là mấy cái nhíu mày (càng ngày càng xuất hiện thường xuyên với tần suất đáng báo động) trên mặt Harry. Trông ổng có vẻ như đang suy nghĩ cái gì đó lung lắm, mà mãi chưa tìm ra cách giải quyết thỏa đáng. Và đó sẽ là một sự ngạc nhiên lớn dành cho Merlin, vì ổng chưa bao giờ thấy Harry fucking Hart phải nghĩ về một vấn đề gì đó trong thời gian quá lâu như thế. Và ổng sẵn sàng cá nốt con mắt kia của Harry (phủi phui cái mồm ông đấy Merlin) rằng vấn đề đó liên quan đến Eggsy, vì mọi chuyện của Kingsman, và thế giới, cho dù phức tạp và đang chất chồng chất đống lên, vẫn đang có xu hướng nằm trong tầm kiểm soát của hai người bọn họ. Merlin tự hỏi giữa họ có thể xảy ra chuyện gì để Harry phải suy nghĩ chừng ấy, vì Merlin nghĩ rằng, nhìn vào quan hệ giữa hai người đó thì Eggsy mới là đứa hay quắn mông lên mới phải. Suy cho cùng thì thằng nhóc đó có giấu được biểu cảm gì trước mặt Harry của nó đâu, trong khi Harry thì kiểu cọ và khó dò hơn nhiều.

Merlin có nói chuyện với Roxy xem cô nàng có nghe được chuyện cãi vã gì giữa hai người đó không. Nhưng Roxy nói rằng Eggsy hoàn toàn vui vẻ và phấn khích (ngày nào cu cậu cũng nhắn tin kêu than chán nhiệm vụ với Roxy, và bày tỏ nỗi niềm mong nhớ Harry với cô bạn thân nhất – mấy tin nhắn sến súa đến mức, nếu không phải là bạn cậu, Roxy sẽ thẳng tay cho Eggsy vào danh sách chặn cho rồi). Vận dụng hết tất cả IQ và EQ ngất ngưởng của mình, cộng với kinh nghiệm và trải nghiệm nhiều năm làm bạn với Harry, Merlin vẫn không thể tìm ra một câu trả lời nào hợp lý. Và ổng quyết định dẹp chuyện đó sang một bên. Nếu Harry thấy không cần thiết phải giúp đỡ, thì có lẽ một ngày nào đó ổng sẽ tìm ra được cách giải quyết thôi. Thôi nào, ổng là Harry fucking Hart đấy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến, có một ngày, ngài sẽ muốn gắn chặt cuộc đời mình với một ai đó khác. Ngài nhìn JB cuộn lại trong lòng ngài, bộ lông con cún vẫn còn vương mùi nước hoa của Eggsy (chẳng hiểu nhóc cún này đã làm cách nào để nhảy lên chiếc bàn đầu giường của họ với đôi chân ngắn cũn đó, nhưng dù sao thì kết quả khi Harry về nhà, là lọ nước hoa của Eggsy đã nằm chỏng chơ dưới sàn, nắp bung ra đầy dấu răng cún, còn con cún thì sực nức cái mùi ngòn ngọt ấy). Harry nhấc JB lên, cho phép con cún liếm mặt ngài, ngửi mùi nước hoa quen thuộc, trong lòng cuộn lên nỗi nhớ chàng trai. Điện thoại của Harry sáng lên. Ngài vội đặt JB xuống lòng để vuốt mở màn hình, để lộ hình ảnh của một chú bướm Kamehameha, cùng dòng chữ “ _Nếu ông hiểu em muốn nói gì_ ”

Harry bật cười (Merlin ném cho ngài một cái nhìn _Hai người càng ngày càng lộ liễu rồi đấy_ ) từ bên cạnh.

Kamehameha. I love you.

Quả Trứng của ngài đến bao giờ mới thôi làm ngài bất ngờ đây nhỉ? ( _Đến bao giờ ngài mới thôi tự hỏi câu ấy đi nhỉ?_ )

Harry lướt tay trên bàn phím: _“Eggsy à, ta biết con bướm đó rất thú vị, nhưng em hãy yên tâm là ta sẽ không bao giờ tìm thấy một con bướm nào thú vị hơn em đâu. Nhớ em.”_

“ **Ó_Ò** ”

“ ** >_< **”

“ **(((o(** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** **)o)))** ”

“ ***(^O^)*** ”

“ ***(^O^)*** ”

Harry nhìn một loạt tin nhắn của Eggsy nhảy ra trên màn hình điện thoại. Khá lắm Harry, thường thì Eggsy hiếm khi không còn lời nào để nói như thế lắm

_“Harry, em chờ ông ghim em lên tường thay cho mấy con bướm đó. xxx”_

Harry nhìn chỗ nào đó đang rục rịch tỉnh dậy trên người ngài. Lần này đến lượt ngài cạn lời.

 _“Rất vinh hạnh, thưa hoàng hậu của ta.”_ Harry bình tĩnh gõ lên bàn phím nhỏ xíu của điện thoại trong ánh mắt nghi ngờ của Merlin ( _Không phải hai người đang chat sex trong giờ làm việc đấy chứ?_ )

Và đột nhiên, Harry có câu trả lời cho thắc mắc bấy lâu nay của ngài.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eggsy về nhà sau nhiệm vụ, hơn cả háo hức khi được đón chờ bằng (một JB quấn quýt ôm chặt lấy chân cậu) một bàn ăn thịnh soạn và hình ảnh người đàn ông của cậu trong chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, cardigan xám, quần âu và chiếc tạp dề kẻ sọc quen thuộc. Cậu chào JB bằng một cái vỗ nhẹ lên đầu con cún, rồi nhảy bổ đeo lên người Harry, hôn tới tấp lên khuôn mặt cậu nhung nhớ suốt bao ngày.

 _“Ông có nhớ em không? Em nhớ ông sắp chết luôn rồi.”_ Nói rồi Eggsy cắn nhẹ lên nọng cằm của người yêu một miếng.

Harry thỏa mãn tận hưởng sự âu yếm quyến luyến của quả Trứng bé bỏng. Ngài cũng rải những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên mái tóc vàng và làn da trắng sứ của cậu, miệng thì thầm _“My dear boy”_ và _“Ta cũng nhớ em”._

Và đương nhiên sau đó, bữa tối và cả JB đều bị bỏ quên.

Eggsy nằm sấp trên người Harry (vị trí ưa thích của cu cậu), mũi dụi vào hõm cổ của Harry, dường như dù có hít bao nhiêu lần mùi hương này, cậu cũng thấy không đủ. Eggsy nghĩ mình đã nghiện loại thuốc phiện mang tên Harry Hart mất rồi.

 _“Lần sau ông đừng nấu cơm chờ em về nữa”_ Eggsy thì thầm trong tiếng cười khúc khích.

 _“Ta sẽ cân nhắc chuyện đó”_ Harry đặt nụ hôn lên mái tóc chàng trai.

 _“Em buồn ngủ quá”_ Eggsy díu cả mắt lại _“Ông có kế hoạch gì cho ngày mai không, không thì em ngủ đây”_

_“Về chuyện đó, ta đã xin phép Merlin cho chúng ta nghỉ hai ngày. Ta muốn đến nơi này, và ta nghĩ là em sẽ muốn đi cùng ta”._

Eggsy tỉnh cả ngủ. Chàng trai nâng người lên đối diện với Harry, đôi mắt xanh dò hỏi gặp ánh mắt nâu của ngài.

 _“Là dinh thự của dòng họ Hart. Ta muốn giới thiệu em với cha mẹ ta”_ Harry nói, và nhìn nước mắt nhanh chóng dâng lên trong đôi mắt xanh của chàng trai. _Ôi Eggsy bé bỏng của ngài, sao em có thể mau nước mắt như thế cơ chứ?_

 _“Tất nhiên là em muốn đi cùng ông rồi”_ Eggsy nghèn nghẹn, và cúi xuống để trao cho Harry một nụ hôn sâu nồng nàn, trước khi đạp tung chăn ra và kéo Harry đứng dậy.

_“Em thấy đói rồi đấy Harry.”_

Harry mỉm cười nhìn thằng nhóc của ngài đang bắt đầu trở nên luống cuống như nàng dâu sắp về nhà cha mẹ chồng, thầm nghĩ có lẽ ngài nên mang thêm khăn giấy trong chuyến đi sắp tới.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chiếc taxi của Kingsman dừng lại trước một tòa lâu đài rêu phong cổ kính. Cằm Eggsy đã rơi xuống đất khi cậu nhìn thấy những chóp nhọn của tòa lâu đài hiện lên trên nền trời. Ý Eggsy là, cậu biết Harry xuất thân từ một gia đình quý tộc, và khi ngài nhắc đến hai chữ _dinh thự_ , Eggsy đã hình dung ra một tòa biệt thự cổ, với sân vườn và cánh đồng cỏ trải dài theo sườn đồi, nhưng một _lâu đài_ ư? Có vẻ hơi quá sức rồi đây.

 _“Giờ thì em đồng ý với Pepper.”_ Harry nhướn mày khi ngài giúp cậu nhấc hành lý ra khỏi cốp xe, _“ông thực sự là Vua xứ Ăng – lê đấy”._

Harry mỉm cười, và ngài buột miệng trước khi kịp suy nghĩ kỹ càng _“Và em sẽ đồng ý làm hoàng hậu của ta chứ?”_

 _Shit._ Ngài đã nói cái quái gì vậy.

Đúng là ngài đã lên kế hoạch đưa Eggsy tới đây, tới trước mộ cha mẹ ngài, để cầu hôn chàng trai, để đề nghị cậu trở thành một phần của cuộc đời ngài mãi mãi. Nhưng không phải thế này, không phải khi mà hai người vừa đặt chân xuống khỏi chiếc xe, hai tay Harry còn đang xách hai chiếc va-li của hai người, chiếc nhẫn mà ngài đã tỉ mỉ chọn mua, có khắc tên của hai người đang nằm sâu tuốt trong một chiếc hộp nhung trong túi áo gi-lê của ngài, và Eggsy thì vẫn còn đang khoác dở chiếc áo khoác của cậu.

Chuyện này hoàn toàn trượt xa khỏi kế hoạch của ngài.

Harry nhìn Eggsy. Chàng trai đã đơ ra trước mặt ngài.

Harry nghĩ ngài nên tìm ra một cách để xí xóa cái câu nói vụng về kia đi thôi. Và Harry nghĩ chiếc nhẫn kia sẽ phải đợi thêm một thời gian nữa rồi. Harry thở dài.

Nhưng ngài chưa kịp mở miệng thì một vòng tay đã ôm cứng lấy ngài. Harry sững sờ khi quả Trứng của ngài đang vùi mặt vào chiếc áo sơ mi của ngài, đôi vai run rẩy và tiếng khóc sụt sịt thoát ra từ ngực ngài.

Đôi tay của Harry chần chừ một chút trước khi đưa lên ôm lấy chàng trai, xoa dọc sống lưng Eggsy bằng nhịp điệu vỗ về khoan thai, chậm rãi. Chỉ có Harry biết, ngài cũng đang run rẩy không khác gì quả Trứng trong ngực ngài. Harry đặt một nụ hôn dài lên mái tóc cậu bé của ngài, rồi tựa cằm lên đầu cậu.

Hai người cứ đứng như vậy. Cho đến khi Harry nhận thấy thân hình trong lòng ngài đã thả lỏng.

_Chính là lúc này đây._

Ngài khẽ tách Eggsy ra khỏi lồng ngực, hai tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt chàng trai, ngón cái lau đi những vệt nước mắt còn vương lại trên gò mà ửng hồng. Harry mỉm cười với quả Trứng nhỏ của ngài, để lộ hai lúm đồng tiền bên má, trước khi quỳ xuống trước mặt chàng trai, rút ra chiếc hộp nhung đỏ, và mở ra để lộ chiếc nhẫn tinh xảo bên trong.

 _“Ta xin lỗi em, Eggsy, vì ta đã định cầu hôn em trong một hoàn cảnh lãng mạn hơn thế này. Nhưng vì ta không thể ngăn nổi miệng mình, cũng như ta không thể ngăn lòng mình thôi yêu em ngày một nhiều hơn… Thế nên, lúc này, ta, Harry Hart, dưới sự chứng kiến của cha mẹ ta, và cha em, mong muốn em cho ta một cơ hội để được biến em trở thành tất cả thế giới của ta.”_ Harry dừng lại một chút, khẽ đằng hắng, và cuối cùng cũng thốt ra câu nói mà Eggsy đã bao lần mơ được nghe thấy:

 _“Gary Eggsy Unwin, em sẽ lấy ta chứ?”_  

Những giọt lệ mà Eggsy khó khăn lắm mới ngăn được lại trào lên trong đôi mắt xanh một lần nữa. _Ôi Harry của cậu, Harry ngốc nghếch của cậu. Ngài đâu có lỗi gì, cho dù ngài nói lời cầu hôn ấy trong hoàn cảnh nào đi nữa, thì câu trả lời của cậu cũng chỉ có một mà thôi._

Nhưng lúc này, Eggsy đã quá xúc động đến mức không thể nói lên một lời nào. Cậu không biết trái tim của Harry đã trôi ngược lên cổ họng ngài, cậu cứ đứng đó và òa khóc như một đứa trẻ.

Và đến khi Harry nghĩ rằng ngài sẽ không thể nhận được câu trả lời từ quả Trứng ung của ngài, và thầm chửi bản thân vì sự vô dụng của mình, thì Eggsy đã dùng cánh tay của mình để chùi ngang đôi mắt đang ửng đỏ (bộ dạng của chàng trai lúc này thật thê thảm, và nếu ai nhìn thấy cậu lúc này sẽ nghĩ rằng cậu vừa nhận được tin buồn, chứ không phải vừa được tình yêu của đời cậu cầu hôn).

 _“Yes, Harry”_ Eggsy lắp bắp trong hơi thở nấc nghẹn sau trận khóc dài. _“I do”_

Trái tim của Harry vừa rơi về vị trí của nó trong lồng ngực. Ngài cảm thấy mắt mình ươn ướt khi ngài lồng chiếc nhẫn vào ngón tay của Eggsy. Chiếc nhẫn nằm đó, sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh hoàng hôn đỏ rực. Ngài ôm cậu bé của ngài vào ngực.

_“Cảm ơn em vì đã đồng ý ở bên ta suốt đời”_

_“Em mới là người phải cảm ơn ông. Vì ông biết không…”_ Eggsy khẽ siết chặt bàn tay để cảm nhận sự lành lạnh của chiếc nhẫn miết trên da thịt, sự lành lạnh ấm áp nhất trên đời.

_“Ông là tất cả những gì em cần”_

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamehameha: một loại bướm quý, tên có nghĩa là I love you.


End file.
